


BLOOD BROTHERS

by Cherrychinq



Series: Alternate universe [1]
Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, Girls Day, Kpop - Fandom, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anger, BY THE WAY SOME RELATIONSHIPS ARE PURE PLATONIC, F/M, I REPEAT NO ONE IS SAFE EVEN VHOPE LOL, M/M, Multi, OTHER IDOL GROUP INCLUDED LATER ON SUCH AS B.A.P AND BTOB ETC., Physical Abuse, Physical Disability, Psychological Torture, Self-Hatred, i dont hate anyone so dont come at me please its only a fiction i wish no harm to no one, i will only update whenever i feel like it or i get inspired, self worthless issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:37:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 32,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrychinq/pseuds/Cherrychinq
Summary: What is the story of the ‘blood brothers’?This is what I read of the ‘blood brothers’…‘Blood Brothers’ is a story about a superstition – the curse of the separated twins.This curse (made up by the author Willy Russell) states that when twins are secretly parted, if either twin learns that he was once a pair, both twins shall immediately die.





	1. INTRODUCTION TO WHAT INSPIRED ME TO CHOOSE THIS TITLE

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Before reading, I must make this clear. The following story written in bold ink does not belong to me AT ALL. I have COMPLETELY COPIED AND PASTED word for word of SOMEONE ELSE’S WORK and therefore CREDIT TO THEIR TRUE OWNERS. – NOW – THE REASON WHY I did this is because the story somehow inspired me on how I go about with MY OWN STORY which is WRITTEN IN BLACK INK. In Order not to get into trouble I WILL INCLUDE HOW I FOUND THE WORKS THAT DON’T BELONG TO ME AND YOU CAN GO GIVE CREDIT TO THE TRUE OWNERS IF YOU WANT. PLEASE I have no intention of stealing anyone’s work so do not accuse me of anything. If by chance the owner asks that I take it down I WILL DO SO IMMEDIATELY.

 

**What is the story of the ‘blood brothers’?**

**This is what I read of the ‘blood brothers’…**

**‘Blood Brothers’ is a story about a superstition – the curse of the separated twins.**

**This curse (made up by the author Willy Russell) states that when twins are secretly parted, if either twin learns that he was once a pair, both twins shall immediately die.**

**At the start of the story, the Narrator introduces the story of the Johnstone twins, “as like each other as two new pins” and how they died “never knowing that they shared one name till the day they died”.**

**The narrator of Blood Brothers invites you to judge for yourself how their mother – according to the legend “so cruel there’s a stone in place of her heart” – came to play her part. The narrator is saying Blood Brothers begins and ends with Mrs Johnstone.**

**Once a beautiful young woman, Mrs Johnstone, a struggling single mother of seven, finds out that she is pregnant with twins. Her employer, Mrs Lyons persuades Mrs Johnstone to give her one of her babies. Mrs Johnstone has second thoughts when the twins are born, but Mrs Lyons bullies her into giving her one of the twins.**

**– “We made an agreement, a bargain.   You swore on the Bible…”**

**Mrs Lyons takes Edward and brings him up as her own; convincing her husband this is true. Mrs Johnstone thinks she will still see her lost son when she goes cleaning, so she goes back to work but fusses over Edward, leading to Mrs Lyons increasingly growing jealousy. Mrs Lyons eventually sacks her.   And when Mrs Johnstone threatens to tell someone, she is silenced when Mrs Lyons tells her the curse of the separated twins**

**– “You won’t tell anyone about this, Mrs Johnstone, because if you do, you will kill them”.**

**At this point, the Narrator lists a whole string of omens of disaster – shoes upon the table, the salt’s been spilled, and someone broke the looking glass.   The play has a sense of doom from this point, as events work themselves out to fulfil the prophecy**

** Children  **

**The next time we meet the characters is when the twins are aged 7 – nearly eight. Mickey Johnstone, while playing Cowboys and Indians, wanders up the ‘posh end’ of the neighbourhood and bumps into Edward Lyons.   Finding they share the same birthday, they become immediate friends. One day, they decide to become ‘blood brothers’.   Mickey envies Edward his sweets and toys; Edward envies Mickey his naughty adventures and knowledge of swear-words.   Both long to be ‘in the other’s shoes’. **

**When they find out, both mothers try to stop the children meeting, but the bond is too strong, and the boys disobey their parents to meet each other, and a mutual friend, Linda. REMEMBER, SO IT’S TWO LITTLE BOYS AND ONE LITTLE GIRL AND THE THREE ARE FRIENDS.**

**Ominously, their favourite game is cops and robbers, and they have gangster-like pretend ‘shoot-outs’ – they get ‘shot’ and ‘die’, “but you know if you cross your fingers and if you count from one to ten, you can get up off the ground again.   It really doesn’t matter the whole thing’s just a game”.**

**The idea of ‘class’ comes into many of Willy Russell’s plays, and there is a telling scene when the three land up in trouble with the police.   Whereas Mickey is returned home with threats of court and prison, Edward is taken home with a smile and the reassurance that it was “just a prank … he’s a good lad”. NOTICE THE DIFFERENCE OF TREATMENT WHEN IT WAS THE SAME CRIME THAT BOTH YOUNG BOYS COMMITED TOGETHER? PUT YOURSELF IN THEIR SHOES. HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF YOU WERE EITHER OF THEM? – MICKEY IS FROM A LOW CLASS WHILE EDWARD COMES FROM A HIGH CLASS MEANING MICKEY’S FAMILY IS POOR WHILE EWARD’S FAMILY IS RICH. – Now do you understand the reason why the boys get treated differently?**

**Thus fate throws the two boys together again when they meet by chance, aged 14.** **A visit to the pictures and a meeting with Linda re-unites the threesome - Both boys fancy Linda, but Edward is much too shy to tell her.**

** Depression  **

**The boys’ friendship, however, finds itself tested by fate, and class.   Edward goes to university, returns to a successful career and becomes a local Councillor.   Mickey gets a job he hates in a local factory, and he marries Linda because she gets pregnant.**

**But then there is a downturn in the economy, and Mickey loses his job.   To Edward, not having to work seems rather fun, but Mickey tells him that he doesn’t know what he is talking about.   The two part angrily. Instead, Mickey is persuaded to take part in a robbery in which the night watchman is shot.   Mickey is sent to prison for 7 years.**

**When he comes out, Mickey is a broken man, depressed, hopeless, and dependent on pills.   Linda is reduced to despair … and turns to her influential friend, Councillor Edward Lyons, for help.**

**During this time, Linda becomes aware of the fun she has lost (“There’s a girl inside the women who’s waiting to get free.   She’s washed a million dishes and she’s always making tea”) and she and Edward fall in love –**

**“Nothing cruel, nothing wrong, just two fools who know the rules but break them all, and grasp at half a chance to play their part in light romance”.**

**  … And Disaster **

**At this point, Mrs Lyons tells Mickey about the relationship between Linda and Edward. Mickey - – explodes:**

**“There’s a man gone mad, lost his mind tonight … there’s a mad man running round and round” says the Narrator.**

**Linda, terrified, runs to tell Mrs Johnstone, who sets off to find him…**

**And so the scene is set for the final disaster.**

**……**

**WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT AND HOW IT ALL ENDS? THEN CLICK ON THIS LINK …. > [www.johndclare.net/English/Wordfiles/Blood_Brothers_story.doc](http://www.johndclare.net/English/Wordfiles/Blood_Brothers_story.doc)** **…. > ** **THIS IS WHERE I COPIED THIS SUMARRY FROM SO CREDIT TO THE LINK HERE.**

**OR YOU CAN GOOGLE ‘BLOOD BROTHERS’ AND MAKE YOUR OWN RESEARCH ON IT…. > ‘** **_ Blood Brothers’ _ ** **is a[musical](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Musical_theatre)** **with book, lyrics, and music by[Willy Russell](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Willy_Russell)** **. < Credit to him for this beautiful playwright. **

**Do come back here to check out my OWN INTERPRETATION/ VERSION of the ‘Blood Brothers’ casting some well-known popular idols to play my characters.**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!! (Induced Evil laughter)**


	2. My own interpretation or completely utterly different version of ‘Blood brothers’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As blood brothers; you don’t actually have to share the same blood to be blood brothers do you? If so, then what do you make of adopted kids/siblings or step children and etc.? 
> 
> As blood is mentioned most people automatically assume that it means you have to share the same blood or biological parent in order to be blood brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back my readers. You coming back here means that YOU! Also signed a contract to your own Pain, Miseries and Doom – I can’t wait for you to HATE me and Love me all at the same time.

 

  1. **Prologues START! ….. >**



 

 

** My own interpretation or completely utterly different version of ‘Blood brothers’ **

 

 

**As blood brothers; you don’t actually have to share the same blood to be blood brothers do you? If so, then what do you make of adopted kids/siblings or step children and etc.? As blood is mentioned most people automatically assume that it means you have to share the same blood or biological parent in order to be blood brothers.**

 

**However, that is not entirely what blood brothers is all about and it doesn’t necessary require that you share all these factors in common. Even in history, 2 strangers who meet on a battle field or anywhere else can realise that they really connect with each other on such a deep level that it was as if they had known each other from before also tending to love the way they complement each other without trying hard and also noticing that simply considering their bond to be that of a mare ‘friends’ just isn’t good enough - with a common goal to make their relationship more special they become blood brothers simply by sharing a cup of alcohol with a promise or an oath to never brake their precious bond and that both are in agreement -  from then on they became brothers tied by ‘blood’- the blood being common goal, same ambition, an invisible string that tied the two together as one etc. – and not an actual ‘Blood’- so they basically acknowledge each other as real brothers even if science doesn’t say so; they simply don’t care. This makes their deep found bond more special and different in a way.**

 

**I hope so far I am making things clear enough for you to understand. Now let us move on…….**

 

  * **Some blood brother also doesn’t necessarily atone to males only but can also, be found between either two females or a female and a male coming together and becoming blood brothers- examples can be found in army barracks where a female soldier would make a bond with a male soldier because they had to both rely on each other when on the field fighting to defend their country.**



 

  * **One more blood brothers can also come from maybe superstitions such as – when two people prick a needle into their thumbs so that it bleeds out a little, the two then conjoin their bleeding thumbs together believing that they would end up sharing the same fate meaning – when one dies the other will follow shortly – and so you making a blood connection by doing that causes two to become blood brother.**



 

**However, let me ask you readers what would you consider to be the meaning of blood brother other than the ones I have already mentioned? Please tell me because I would really like to know? Is there a superstition similar to the one I mentioned that you know off? If so, then don’t hesitate to share it with me in the comment section below? Now do enjoy my own version of the blood brothers story and I hope to hear from you.**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment your thoughts and leave kudos


	3. Narrator and Author Cherrychinq brings to you ‘THE BLOOD BROTHERS’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Johnstone Twins are just like Xiumin and Suho. Both met at the orphanage and have been attached to each other like twins. They practically grew up together at the run-down orphanage so they consider each other as family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back my readers. You coming back here means that YOU! Also signed a contract to your own Pain, Miseries and Doom – I can’t wait for you to HATE me and Love me all at the same time.
> 
> Warning: I do not hate anyone and so the IDOLS use in my story are all people I like so no matter which character they are playing do not be offended. They are just names and faces burrowed to play these characters. I INTEND FOR A HARD-CORE ANGST (this is a gangster story what were you thinking?) SO BEWARE!!! and I don’t plan on giving warnings in every chapter that has a sensitive topic because I can’t be bothered. 
> 
> So.…, No Further Ado, I bid you all GOODLUCK (Not lol….)

 

  1. **Prologues Continue …**



 

The Johnstone Twins are just like Xiumin and Suho.  Both met at the orphanage and have been attached to each other like twins. They practically grew up together at the run-down orphanage so they consider each other as family.

In blood brothers the Johnstone twins are actual Twins who shared the same womb, Mother and Father. But as for Xiumin and Suho, they look nothing like each other but still share a bond as strong as the one between twin brothers, however, whether they are twins or not, or whether it's possible they might actually be related; real blood brothers or not, is still unclear and cannot be known as both boys were in separate orphanages when they were new born babies and only met at the age of 7 –nearly eight.  

The two boys Xiumin and Suho grew up tight, attached by their hips, always doing everything together, hardly seen apart from each other for very long. Neither of them know anything of the identities of their biological parents; who they are? Or, why they became orphans before they even knew how to speak?  Why they weren’t loved like others and left abandoned in the orphanage on their own? Xiumin older by 2-3 years went from one orphanage to another and that’s when he met Suho at his current orphanage.

At this orphanage, every child had to fight to take care of themselves. You steal, rob or beg for handouts to feed yourself or you die of starvation. The children, aged from very young age are all abandoned, left to fend for themselves in the worst condition you can think of. It was normal to wake up and find your friend dead in their sleep lying beside you. The money that the government gave to the orphanage was selfishly kept by the grown-ups that were supposed to look after the orphan children, leaving the children to either die from diseases or hunger or killed in some cases.

It is so bad that living on the street is considered more of a luxury than at the orphanage where they are being exploited in the worst way possible. No one is willing to help these orphans; they all just watch but don’t do or say anything to stop the abuse from happening.

Xiumin and Suho made a blood pact to always be together and defend and protect each other and to lookout for each other; always. It was that kind of friendship, brotherly bond that bloomed in the centre of their heart - that kind of bond that cultivates from the seed basking in the warm soil to a vast tree with many ups and downs, many - but not enough to disguise the enormity or the grandeur of such a tree, the sheer brilliance and beauty of it.

Xiumin being slightly the older of the two blood brothers and therefore with the more responsibilities has to look out for Suho plus the rest of the orphanage kids, and so he got involved in all kinds of dangerous things to put food on their table. Sometimes he allows Suho to accompany him.

Life was a struggle for them but together they had fun trying to live through to the next day each day and every day of their lives.

Eventually after losing so many of their brothers and fearing that soon it will be their turn; the two boys decided it was time for them to get out. It was time that they escape from the orphanage and find better conditions. And they did exactly that, but did they make the right choice?

However, in this very different spin-off of Blood brothers- I as in the new narrator- I am inviting you to judge for yourself of how or why one of the blood brothers would suddenly choose to betray the other in the most horrendous way – ‘’so cruel there’s a stone in place of his heart’’ – How the choices of one of the two runaway orphan brothers came to play a part in destroying more than one life but an entire family including his own. Xiumin and Suho's strong bond from all the hardships they have been through was easily broken, that strong trust and loyalty that they once had for one another. Such a strong bond that nothing should’ve been able to break ….. Right…? …. And I am sure that they themselves must also think the same way however life has a way of challenging us and hitting you hard across the cheeks- Some people never escape their childhoods, not really. It's like a part of them, just waiting to come out when it doesn't feel safe in the adult world. For these boys, I guess one of them is still stuck in their childhood while the other grew to adapt himself fully in the adult world and seemed to have mastered even the dark side of adulthood – he has become the exact replica; the personification of the monsters who hurt them during their most vulnerable times: their childhood. 

 

 

 

 

 

....

 

**In my story it begins with Suho and well… how it ends is still up to the future choices the characters makes – but it will have to end with Suho – a Blood brother turned rogue – TRUE DEVILS SPAWN**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my story it begins with Suho and well… how it ends is still up to the future choices the characters makes – but it will have to end with Suho – a Blood brother turned rogue – TRUE DEVILS SPAWN


	4. The story Begins

 

 

  1. **Prologue Continue…**



** Suho POV to Xuimin –    **

In this black night you are the only light my eyes are drawn to. You are the friend who sees my spark and comes closer, accepting all my faults, loving me for who I am.

The rain is slick on the ground, so dark as to only be seen by reflected street-lamps, and the sky is painted in a million shades of grey. I tell you of my worries; I easily get lured into dark whispers in my ears and I am often stubborn, hard headed, refusing to see reason when you do all you can to warn me; but I don’t listen.

I even challenge every decision you make just because I am too prideful, jealous, and envious of you because you still see hope while I don’t.

I am always angry at my life; generally just holding a deep grudge and anger towards everyone around me: towards my unfair life; my horrible living situation and so on.

Especially, when I go to bed on a dirty concrete floor full of urine, vomit and all the garbage made by mankind; we sleep at some awfully spooky dark alley-way, surrounded with dangerous people who make a living in such dark corners.

Our sleeps are always accompanied with gunshots from gang fights or the normal killings of people no one ever looked for, bodies abandoned in the gutters or on the street, followed by the alarm of a police patrol car at rare times giving us no choice but to also flee to some other hiding spot on our battered bare feet.

Sometimes we can hear a cry of someone getting killed or beat up or raped even in broad daylight and nobody says anything about it while I’ve had to force myself to pretend to not see or hear them.

You give me your jacket to use to keep me warm while you freeze yet I still protest that it's not enough so you cuddle me in your strong embrace using your body as another form of blanket to share in your body heat.

_You should have realised then, the truth about the selfish demon sitting within me; the real me, but you didn’t._

You sing to me telling me that everything is okay. I cry myself to sleep focusing on your voice in the night and your warmth. Both of us sleep with all forms of bruises, yours worse than mine.

I know you are cold and hungry just like me, both our stomach eating themselves. You are worse off but you always put my needs first so whatever pain I am in I know yours is double that. I still end up praying that I don’t wake up so I don’t have to feel this pain ever again.

_You should have realised then, the truth about the selfish demon sitting within me; the real me, but you didn’t._

Then, often times I see other fortunate people not appreciating how lucky they are to have a roof over their heads, a warm soft bed to sleep in, clothes that actually keep their bodies protected unlike ours, food to eat, and yet they take these simple things I yearn for so badly for granted. I just want to kill them, so I stare hard at them murmuring and hoping they get hit by a car and die, you hear me and know what I am thinking in my head but you still smile at me.

_You should have realised then, the truth about the selfish demon sitting within me; the real me; but you didn’t._

I became very ambitious, willing to do cruel things in order to survive. As the very single-minded person that I am, at that time, I failed to see where I went wrong and I disobeyed you.

Intentionally going against you because I believed I am always right. Because I believed I knew what was best for us and I thought I should be the one to take charge and change our fate for us. Because I couldn’t trust that you someone who is too kind would be able to keep us surviving for long.

_You should have realised then, the truth about the selfish demon sitting within me; the real me, but you didn’t._

Seriously, you are generous to a fault, both with your time and your possessions.

‘’Hahahaha but then I was wrong, completely and utterly wrong.’’

What was I doing, thinking I could accomplish things on my own when I had no education and could barely read or write?

With my head low after I got myself into trouble and my so called ‘friends’ ran away from helping me, I found my feet bringing me back to the one person who was always there for me. You.

When I return full of shame after realising my mistake, as often as I repeat this cycle, you simply welcome me in your embrace and you say everything is okay. And then once more I am the softest version of myself.

_You should have realised then, the truth about the selfish demon sitting within me; the real me, but you didn’t._

Well, I am not saying you are a saint because sometimes you do lose your temper with me – _‘’ I actually thought you would finally leave me after having enough of pretending to not see the demon I had been grooming within me and I begin to panic because that demon is still a baby and hadn’t completely taken over me yet –_ and then it would be my turn with the sage advice.

We were friends… no we were brothers no matter what.

‘’I always knew where I stood with you Xiumin hyung … ah you said no formalities between us sorry – my bad.’’

You'd always stick up for me in front of others, even when you knew I was wrong. Then privately you'd let me know what you really thought and how I should have behaved differently, who I should apologize to, how to avoid repeating the mistake. I listened to you because you listened to me.

_You STILL should have realised then, the truth about the selfish demon sitting within me; the real me, but you didn’t._

However, I stopped listening to Xiumin after a while.

The demon slowly taking over me, I stopped thinking of Xiumin as my brother probably during that time I got myself tangled with a dangerous mafia boss. Xiumin ran in to save me once he heard what had happened without any fear for his own life. When I found myself only capable of helplessly trembling with fear like a baby, unable to do anything to save myself after coming face to face with a full-fledged demon, at that time I immediately realise how foolish I’ve been thinking I was ready to face anything. I looked like a puny prawn in the face of a real one – ‘’ Hm…. I actually thought I was going to die.’’

Somehow because of Xiumin's brave act even he was able to charm the full-fledged devil himself, the Mafia boss of not only one mafia family but three separate mafia families. He the real devil took a liking to Xiumin and brought him to join his family while I could only come along because it was the only condition Xiumin came up with before agreeing to not only join the mafia family but becoming his adopted son. I felt something wither furiously and I could tell a big change taking hold instantly. Without even paying me a simple glance and with a wave of a wrist I was begrudgingly allowed and accepted into the family but as just one of his many fellow dark angels.

I bitterly watch Xiumin walk away in the arms of the demon I had wanted to charm into liking me but my plans helped Xiumin instead. I watch him take my spot while I always take a spot lower than him.

You turn around to look at me one last time Xiumin and you saw it. You saw how much I had despised you from that very moment. The demon grew inside of me, instantly growing skipping a big gap to fill a large part of me and you saw the crimson red glint in my eyes and how I roll my eyeballs in their socket chanting curses for your doom.

‘’ YOU FUCKIN WAS THE FIRST TO BETRAY ME, YOU HEAR ME!!!’’ Suho screamed with venom.

Although I said you betrayed me first. We both know why you did it. Why you had to do it. Very Deep down I know that it was because of my mistake and because you only wanted to save my life so you had no choice, you can’t say ‘NO’ to someone terrifying like the boss of 3 powerful mafia families that he managed to assemble together all under his rule: something no one else can ever dream of achieving in a million years. Saying ‘NO’ is impossible.

I saw your trembling hands while he had his arm hooked around your neck dragging you away into his fancy rich car fit for someone who held the most powerful title and authority in the underground world.

The last look we shared, I saw in your eyes, you begging me to not hate you. To not blame you and think you are betraying me. To forgive you.

To know that, you; Xiumin, didn’t want any of that to happen to you and that you would’ve gladly given away your comfortable spot and solid future to me in a heartbeat if you were able to.

But this side of you only made me more furious and mad. For you to think; for a meagre nobody like you Xiumin, to have the audacity to see me weak and think that you can consider giving me YOUR hand-me-downs.

‘’HAHAHAHAA… DON’T MAKE ME LAUGH!!!....

 **IF I DON’T HAVE IT FIRST THEN I DON’T WANT IT AT ALL** ’’

I divert my gaze from you knowing it would break your heart to know that by doing so meant I WOULD NEVER EVER FORGIVE YOU FOR BETRAYING ME AND TAKING WHAT CLEARLY BELONGED TO ME! I AM THE ONE HE SHOULD HAVE ADOPTED NOT YOU! BUT I GUESS HE WAS A FOOL BLIND TO SEE THE PERFECT BEING; THE PERFECT SON RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM THAT’S CLEARLY ME!

Our lives changed after that and I go about wearing a fake mask to hide my demon face from you waiting for the right chance to destroy you forever and remove the bane that has been irritating me, stuck to the side of my ribs for a long time.

I knew I was only accepted because of you Xiumin, because ‘You’ were loved and held dear unlike me but I couldn’t even leave and had to shamelessly follow you around like a fuckin’ puppy. THE CHICKEN THAT I AM! I couldn’t dare be on my own on the streets and so, I swallowed my bitterness. Then suddenly you became popular and famous and everything I always dreamed of, love and want always gravitates to you.

EVEN HER!!! …….

The wish for you to save me back then when I came face to face with the real devil now only fills me with such rage and bitterness that I might explode.

_You should have come to a conclusion about me then. The truth about the selfish demon almost done swallowing me up; the real me, but you didn’t._

_That was your final chance to get rid of me but you only pulled me ever much closer to you; doing the opposite of what was best for you. Like Clark Kent Superman holding kryptonite close to himself, while fully aware of its weakening effects on him and the fact it was gradually killing him. Your Kryptonite, being me, who you keep holding onto tightly till it’s too late._

I keep plunging my Sharp knife through Xiumin’s chest several times when I count down all the time I’ve held my bitterness towards him bottled up; and it feels like stabbing through the soft delicate texture of tofu.

I feel so out of my body and much lighter each time my blade drives through him; I feel a release.

‘’Ahhh… I don’t even know how many times I’ve been at it but boy does it feel sooo good. It’s like my body has been taken over by the spirit of a manic deranged psychotic killer and I love it!!!’’

After slightly calming down from my ‘High’ a little bit, I look down to the floor of the office and I am surrounded in Xiumin’s pool of blood. There in front of me laid his lifeless body.

Even though he managed to drag a letter opener vertically down one side of my face across my eye causing me to bleed from that eye, I can see his lifeless body from the good eye; his eyes open and a small pitiful smile on his blood covered lips.

‘’FUCK!!! …. WHY DO I FEEL LIKE HE IS LAUGHING AT ME EVEN IN HIS DEATH? FOR SOME REASON SOME OF THE BITTERNESS CAME BACK EVEN MORE IRRITATING THAN BEFORE LOOKING AT HIS DEAD FACE….UGHH… WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS! DIE, DIE, JUST FUCKIN’ DIE ALREADY! Hahahaha …. I’m starting to feel good again…. but this isn’t it. It is not like the way I felt when I dragged my blade through him the first time. … But he is dead and even while I stab his dead body I don’t get that release AT ALL! ….’’

Then I consider his family, the people who share in his blood and THAT WAS ALL IT TOOK….. –

As I belong in a mafia family it only took a matter of time before I had become too addicted to feeling ‘High’ from taking a person’s life or hurting someone in the cruellest way.

But once Xiumin inherited his adopted father’s spot he made everyone become week and forget about this sweet feeling of having people fear and crawl in their own blood begging to be spared and you pretending to give them some hope before cruelly taking it away from them at the last minute again. Xiumin took the boss' position and refused to keep the old tradition, chocking me with his words, _‘peaceful considerations’_ towards the enemies, spreading it to the rest of the other mafia families like a disease. IT FUCKIN PISSES ME OFF!

When an international mafia group offered to work with Xiumin in smuggling illegal goods and possibly humans included, knowing well how this would benefit us a lot, he stubbornly refused their offer saying, - ‘‘I want to leave a good example for my family and I don’t want to dabble in human trafficking or the selling of body parts’’- and still the international people did not want to give up on him even willing to forego human trafficking or anything like that and just stick to the usual goods like weapons and drugs. I KNEW THEN THAT IT WAS TIME FOR ME TO TAKE OVER BEFORE THAT STUPID FOOL RUINED US COMPLETELY.

Has he forgotten how hard life was before we joined the Underground mafia world? SO FOOLISH! …

I love the ‘HIGH’ so much I use my already considerable disenchantment with life, which stemmed from my childhood experiences to conduct the killings and it became therapeutic.

I quickly move to finish what I had started.

One day I will grieve for him - _although I don’t see that ever happening lol hahaha Hahahaha_ \- Ah…  Ah-hem – That will mean firstly, I would have to accept that he was really gone because to me as long as any family of his lives then Xiumin still lives - and though I dug his grave myself there’s a part of me that holds that memory back.

There’s a part of me that will never believe that he won’t come bouncing around some corner to laugh at me for falling for his stupid joke.

‘’ _P-pfft_ … _Pffff…. - ha-ha…Haaa-hahaha… Ah, why can’t I stop myself from laughing?’’_

I feel so amazing right now. The HIGH I’m experiencing right now is even more exquisite and powerful than I thought, my eyes are tearing up yet I feel so excited, euphoric and thrilled, and I had never imagined I could feel such a ‘HIGH’ from betraying someone very close to me whom I’ve known all my fucking life.

It feels so special and sweeter than anything I’ve ever felt since it came from me killing XIUMIN.

Oh SHIT! …Something inside me is changing again. Now I just want more of this particular HIGH.

So, I went on a small killing spree of Xiumin’s trusted minions. Oh just _(scratches his jaw like he couldn’t careless)_ just about 10 to 20 of them …I mean who is counting.  But even though I killed off random underlings I just don’t feel anything –

What is this? How come killing other people don’t satisfy me or give me that quality pleasure or exquisite ‘High’ I got from killing off Xiumin?

Is it a one-time thing or could it be it’s because it was Xiumin? Or could I get that from killing or torturing his family instead? Hmm…….

There is only one way to find out.

I need to CAPTURE XIUMIN’s family. His wife –not really – but his children Yoongi, Hyeri and the favourite youngest Hoseok – OH I CANT WAIT TO HAVE THEM IN MY HANDS HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!

 **Suho's last words to Xuimin – ‘’** there comes a time to protect the self, end the hurting. I wish you plain sailing mmhm-wahahahahaha…’’

 

 

 **Suho continued to laugh like a maniac.**   **– “Now you know the devil’s got your number.   He’s gonna find you.   You know he’s right behind you.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come so do please tune back


	5. Prologue 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xuimin's side of what happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello if you are reading this i know things aren't clear yet but more chapters will come soon and then we shall get deep into what exactly is happening here. So far we understand that Suho betrayed and killed Xuimin out of jealousy and hatred and now this chapter tells you what Xuimin thoughts are saying in his last minute before death. I hope you enjoy and come back for more. Again sorry for any mistakes.

 

 

  1. **Prologue Continue …** ****



 

 

** Xuimin POV to Suho – **

 

Love means taking the good times and the hard times. It means standing by the other in times of heartbreak, easing their pain, seeing them for the human being that they are. Suho, I always loved you in full measure and so I offer to hold on to my own discomfort as a marker of my own good character. 

I see myself in you sometimes and I feel like you are my inner-self, the part of me that I try hard not to show.

If I call you family or brother, I am saying I love you.

When you get frustrated and mad at me and you yell and throw insults causing us to fight – I secretly love it because I know none of us mean what we say to each other – however, this too is an opportunity which you gave me, to allow me to release some of my pent-up frustrations bottled up inside of me – And so I am grateful that you are so stubborn, an ass-hole, disobedient little rebellious younger brother that enjoys getting under my skin.

That is why I had nothing to forgive you for when you come back to me full of guilt for going against me – I just felt delighted to have you back with me, accompanying me at all times through this life of suffering.

The love that comes with family is accepting, compassionate, trusting, and loyal, unconditional, without judgement and eternal. It accepts that people make errors and forgives. It endures.

 

_‘’Little brother, you are my safety, please stay. Little brother you are my shelter when the storm winds rise to a fever pitch. Little brother you are the one my heart relies on, runs to; little brothers can get you like nothing else. I can’t help being fiercely loyal and overprotective, like you ever needed that.’’_

 

….You don’t know this; that you are my strength. You are what keeps me fighting knowing that I have a younger brother who needs me. You give me a place in this terrifying cruel world and so without you I am nothing. I wouldn't have been able to survive this long.

We have come so far to get to where we are now. It may have looked like I did most of the work but the truth deep down is that it was all you. Every time I was around you my head spun faster than helicopter blades. The person I saw depended on who he was talking to and what he wanted. You could be everything from bad-ass to vulnerable, albeit with a new story of each new situation. Your presence is what kept me going. You are what inspires me to never give up and continue struggling – seeing the light at the end of this long dark tunnel. You are why I am never alone.

Suho you wear your heart on your sleeves so, I always know what you are thinking. I am aware of your complex, envy, jealousy towards me and how sometimes deep down you truly despise me being around you and acting like the big brother you’ve never asked for but is stuck with due to my own selfish dream of having a family bonded by blood; and you held bitterness towards me.

I pretend not to see them, not to see the mini cracks increasing under our fake brotherly bond.

Part of me wanted to walk away, but you are someone, the only one I could hold dear as my family and you seemed to tolerate me despite your hatred towards me.

Why? ….

Why didn’t I just get up and leave when it was clear my feelings of being a family were only one sided?

Because I never asked to see behind your ever changing disguise I didn’t see what damage this would cause me later on in the future and how I could end up betrayed by the one whom I hold precious and dear to me.

To love means that in the stormy seas you would not only climb into their boat just to be with them, but that you would become the boat, to keep our head above the water. When my time came you was not only the shark who destroyed and broke my boat, you also forcefully pushed my head under the water, deep down into the darkest part of the sea; laughing while watching me struggle to breathe and eventually drowning in my own pool of blood. 

Dying such a brutal death by those very hands I’d kept warm during heavy snows.

I watched you continuously stab ruthlessly into me without any mercy over and over again in the chest multiple times until I blacked out. Bleeding out profusely drowning and choking in my own blood then taking with me my last dying breath, I feel my soul leaving my poor butchered body. The pain of your blade furiously digging into me no longer felt. 

As such you magnified my pain and I came to feel worthless.

Yet, I can’t, no I don’t blame you but myself for my failure and negligence.

I was stupid, ignorant to think better of you so I die holding nothing against you.

I would have run through fire for you if you asked.

I loved you Suho with all my heart, soul and being.

What pains me is that I do not know the fate of my family as I die by your hands.

 

**I regret not being able to see them one last time, to tell them how much I love them and that I am sorry.**

 

 _‘’Ah…… My beloved wife and life partner Irene – sorry I won’t be able to share our anniversary with you today although I had planned something special to thank you for accepting someone like me into your life even in the conditions that we’d met in - which was right after the death of my first wife; Seulgi. …I know you are still aware that I could never stop loving my first wife Seulgi who gave me my first son Yoongi and I really wanted to show you that I’ve come to love you too. You also occupy a part of my heart since you’ve blessed me with two lovely children of your own. I am very glad and happy to have known such a wonderful selfless kind woman like you. I wish I could have more time with you to show you my gratitude and especially my deep love and affection for you. ’’ ….._  

 

**I regret not being able to see them one last time, to tell them how much I love them and that I am sorry.**

                                                  

‘ _’Ah speaking of my eldest child Yoongi, I had wanted to clear the misunderstanding you held towards your step mother Irene myself one day, but now I don’t think that will happen. However, I am glad I gave you those documents to keep as my promise to you to keep my work life away from your beloved precious siblings especially your half younger brother Hoseok. Although I originally gave them to you so you would be aware of all the business I conduct and to keep an eye on me so that I can prove to you that I plan to change things and turn over a new leaf. And now I only pray it will keep you protected and also hope that the documents will lead you to the truth around your mother Seulgi’s death one day so you can finally accept Irene as your sweet step-mother because she really truly doesn’t deserve what I and your mother Seulgi had done to her. Please as the oldest I leave your younger siblings in your protection please take care of everyone for me while I’m gone. You are the man of the house now.’’ ….._

 

**I regret not being able to see them one last time, to tell them how much I love them and that I am sorry.**

 

_‘’Ah…. My lovely and sweet daughter Hyeri- my one and only beautiful princess after my queen - I will miss you so very much. You remind me of Yoongi’s mother Seulgi with your personality with how you are always defending your mother Irene when Yoongi ignores her and always brave to stand up for those you love and cherish. Hyeri please go easy on your big brother Yoongi, he is just dealing with the loss of his mother and is actually, a sweet person. I don’t think he actually dislike Irene, in fact I think it’s me he is trying to hurt. He is trying to hurt me because he knows that by accepting Irene will make me happy so he does the opposite. I know that you only get into arguments with him secretly wanting him to acknowledge you because it felt to you that Yoongi ignoring your mother was him ignoring you too, but I see the smile on both your faces after every one of your heated arguments. Hahaha the two of you are one and the same- both awkward at speaking out about your hearts. ….I am sorry Hyeri, daddy apologises that he cannot walk you down the aisle when you grow up and find that special someone all though I had the tuxedo already prepared for when that day finally comes. My brave little girl.’’ …._

 

**I regret not being able to see them one last time, to tell them how much I love them and that I am sorry.**

 

_‘’Ah….Lastly my youngest, my cutie pie, the baby of them all -Hoseokie my Hobi Hobi- oh how I worry the most about you. It badly pains me soo much to be leaving you even before you grow to understand and learn more about me; the joy of having a dad. You are what holds up our family. You have brought so much light, joy and love since the day you were born and the doctor smack your tiny bum to get you to cry and you managed to get your cute toes stuck in his nose Hahahaha. The loudest cry baby ….Because of you I get to see Yoongi’s bunny smile, Hyeri's bell laughter, your mother Irene's inner beauty fond gaze and motherly smile plus my own dream of the perfect happy family. …You complete me and make me whole again. My Hobi-yah please never quit smiling. It is the part I love best about you although there are many contenders; your heart shaped smile seals the deal for me taking the front spot of the many things I love and adore about you my son. …You are still too young to fully understand what is going to happen to you from now on that I won’t be there with you in person no more. But I promise to still keep an eye on all of you wherever I end up after death; even when I am gone physically- I am always gonna be there with you in spirit. Oh Hoseok, you seem so afraid of everything, you even insist on having a training wheel attached to your bicycle even at your age hm while still insisting that you are a big boy now…(chuckles) All in all I will miss seeing you dance and seeing you follow around your eldest siblings especially seeing you bug Yoongi endlessly until he caves in to your needs eventually hahaha. You truly are an angel. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise. I pray that you have people who will truly love you, willing to give their life for you and vice versa to gather around all of my children and my wife Irene. So none of you will ever go through what I went through. This is my only wish and I wish I could have shared this with you all, that you’d all hear me tell you all this before dying but I also don’t think I would’ve been able to let go of you guys… (Blood teardrops flow from his eyes) My loudest baby boy’’_

 

**I regret not being able to see them one last time, to tell them how much I love them and that I am sorry.**

 

_….’’Ah… I will miss all of you soo much. Please oh if there is a GOD out there, please do everything you can in your power to keep them all safe and protected. To live long lives, please, please, please. Let me take on the punishments for all of my sins so that my family doesn’t have to endure or inherit any of my punishment… (His spirit silently cries)_

How can I rest in peace like this not knowing what horrible fate might become of them; my family, now that I am gone and no longer there to protect them? 

 

_‘’OH Suho my forever brother… know that even while I die by the knife you yourself drove several times through my chest, I-I still love you for the person that you are, both good and bad. Plus, I am sorry I was not able to get rid of the demon of hatred and bitterness you’ve been carrying inside of you for such a long time. And now it has come to the surface and taken charge of you._

_Sorry I failed to change your negative feelings towards me. I should’ve listen to the warnings my adopted father told me about you in his dying breath. He had been right all along and I didn’t want to accept it. I only ever clung to you with the hope that you will come to always stay beside me so the both of us can rely on each other forever and prove everyone including myself that we were wrong about you._ _So brother, know that you have a piece of my heart always, and I will protect yours to my death._

 

**_I pity your wife and son Taehyung and I pray that they don’t receive the punishment of your sins just like the wellbeing that I wished for my own family, I wish them the same._ **

**_I had always adored your family like they were mine and wanted to see my youngest Hoseok and your son Taehyung grow up together like how I’d seen you and I together as brothers but now I don't know what is going to happen._ **

 

 _Oh DEAR GOD please protect everyone for me please even Suho. I pray that even you don’t get hurt by the people you have surrounding you._ ’’

 

 **XUIMIN - ;** **I wish you love and good health; I wish you true happiness for your lifetimes. I hope one day someone shall set you free from your demons which I failed to do.**

 

******}{**

 

 – **All true love requires sacrifice of the self to be real. How else do we show that our friendship is more than words? Love requires action.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please kindly leave kudos or comment thank you.


	6. How it all play out leading to the betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scenario of how the betrayal took place.

 

  1. **PROLOGUE ENDS <**



 

**(Like I said there are three-powerful notorious well-known families which are the Wang, Park and Kim family. Xiumin and Suho are from the Kim’s)**

 

Xiumin enters his office after having to turn down the International Mafia gang who kept insisting on working with him. But since mentioning in the beginning when proposing the deal that they also wanted to do human trafficking as part of the business deal with Xiumin and he had said NO because of it, causing them to quickly make changes to their deals disregarding and discarding off the human trafficking part. They had assumed that would please Xiumin to change his mind and work with them. But to their dismay Xiumin was adamant on never ever working with them only because he couldn’t forgive them for ever assuming he would take part in human trafficking among other things even if they change their minds on it.

 

As a father of three, Xiumin is trying to lead a good example for his children even if his job and their livelihood depend on him being a leader to two other mafia families including his own adopted one, making it three major family heads.

 

It is not easy to stay on the clean path in his line of work but that doesn’t mean he would give up trying plus, he promises to finish the work of his adopted father. His adopted father who found him and Suho and brought them to join the family was the only sole person who managed to bring two notorious family mafia heads including his own together to work in peace and harmony under one leadership. Due to his actions there was no longer blood shed between the three families over territories or some other nonsense things like _‘bringing pride to their own family’_ , which isn’t worth dying for.

 

The leader family of each mafia families come together to make decisions and of course as the main leader of the three, Xiumin also participated –however, his rule or leadership role is above those leaders to ensure peace when making decisions so that whenever disagreements arise on something HE _(Xiumin’s role)_ as the TOP LEADER has the ‘ **Authority’** to make the **‘Ultimate Decision’** and everyone else is to obey him when he reveals the sig sign that gives him **THE ULTIMATE RIGHT TO DO WHATEVER HE WANTED AND OTHERS ‘MUST’ FOLLOW ACCORDINGLY WITHOUT HESITATIONS OR ANY COMPLAINTS- WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT IT IS A MUST ONCE THE SIG SIGN IS BROUGHT OUT.**

 

Of course, to become the next in line to replace the number one leader role _(Xiumin’s current role in the mafia gang)_ is always decided by **the one who currently holds the monumental sig sign**. This is so the others won’t betray the rules under the sig sign and submit their all to obeying fully to what the sig sign requires of them.

 

 

>>> 

 

 

After the much heated argument on the phone with the international mafia gang that wants to work with him, Xiumin returns to his personal head office to only be greeted with horrible news. –

 

‘’Today just couldn’t get any worse’’, he muttered under his breath

 

– Oh yes indeed it can and it will AND it has.

 

Xiumin receives a pressing news that his family is been held hostage and kidnapped in his own house by some rogue small petty gang.

 

This small rat of a teenage gang is threatening to harm not just anybody’s family but one of the most feared and dreaded number one top leader of the notorious and most powerful underground 3 Mafia families in the entire Korea- the one in control and at the very top of such dangerous people – **‘’Xiumin’s family’’** – threatening that they plan to kill his family which they hold hostage in his house **if** they don’t get paid a certain large sum of money asap.

 

The amount given means nothing to Xiumin and only compares to the size of a hair in his nostrils.

 

However, what actually, made Xiumin question this whole shenanigan, is the idea that this small no-name adolescent group of rogue boys could somehow manage to break the tight strong defense guarding his house to keep his family safe without them owning a proper gun, it is just IMPOSSIBLE.

 

They couldn’t have been able to defeat the securities on his house plus the many strong bodyguards and break into his home unless……

 

Unless What?

 

Oh, unless there is another party involved in the kidnapping and hostage of his family.

 

From their phone call to demanding a ransom from him he was able to hear the voice of his daughter Hyeri the middle child and the youngest child Hoseok’s crying as well as his wife Irene trying to calm them down.

 

However, he did not hear the voice of his eldest son Yoongi through the phone.

 

He quickly checked the clock on his office wall and made some calculation in his head and realized his eldest was still at school and was just about to finish so that meant he would soon be on his way home.

 

Xiumin has to find a way to contact Yoongi and prevent him from going home somehow.

 

He couldn’t just call him on the phone because somehow, he can tell that eyes are on him and someone has been keeping an eye on him and sending information back to the gang plus whoever the third person involved must be aware of his every movement in secret.

 

Little did he know that his assumptions are all on point except for the one about the identity and the hiding place of this third person who was controlling everything like what a puppet master does.

 

Xiumin felt troubled trying to keep his composure, but this is his family we are talking about. Family is something very precious and dear to him. It is something he has always wanted and dreamed of having one day, since he himself was an orphan and the only person considered close to that of a family to him is none other than SUHO who is currently in the office with him helping Xiumin with all kinds of phone calls to try and find a way to save Xiumin’s family; his niece and nephews and sister in-law.

 

The cry of the youngest of his children little Hoseok broke his heart so much his blood boiled but he couldn’t let others notice that this was affecting him greatly.

 

Being a top leader like him, it is essential to show no weakness when under any type of pressure or you are considered weak and undeserving of the title, if you fail to control yourself or handle yourself in a calm manner when in a crisis.

 

Panicking, rage and anger isn’t going to solve anything. Keeping calm and level headed will definitely help a lot but it requires a great amount of perseverance, patience and strong control of your emotions in order to get the best results.

 

Xuimin is the calm, cool and collected one when it comes to anything else but if it involves his family now THAT is where it is VERY DIFFICULT for him to keep up the facade especially the cries of his children especially the innocent cute youngest Hobi in no way makes it any easier for him AT ALL!

 

I repeat, AT ALL!!!

 

Hoseok who couldn’t go to school that day because he was having a fever and Hyeri who had a half day of school because she was part of the school’s council and the day before they had to help organised a school event so they were given a half day off to rest, had come home early.

 

Xiumin remembers Hyeri whispering to him before he left the house that morning for work when he was worried about their anniversary getting cancel because of the youngest Hoseok getting a fever but his daughter assured him that she would look after cute Hoseok so MUM and DAD can go have a good time with a wink and Xiumin couldn’t help blushing at his own daughters teasing.

 

All this took place that very morning and the more he replayed it in his mind the harder he made it for himself to keep calm when all he wanted to do was stomp out of there to his house and rip each one of those fuckin gang boys' heads with his bare hands, who dared to bring harm to his sweet innocent family; he wanted to make them pay even after death.

 

Xiumin thought about whom is this third person who had planned this whole thing and was able to get rid of all the precautions taken to prevent something like this from happening to his beloved family.

 

WHO?

 

Who could this devilish PERSON BE? He thought

 

At first, he considered those he might have had an argument with or who might be holding a grudge against him and there were quite a few – I mean what do you think?

 

He is a fuckin boss in control of 3 mafia families -there are bound to be many that envied and despised and hated him and just wanted to see him cower and suffer in order to bring down the 3 families or to even steal his place- there are bound to be other up and coming wannabe gangs out there seeking to make a name for themselves in the most ‘BIGBANG’ way and that way is over the dead body of Xiumin and his people.

 

But he couldn't think of anyone of that would be capable of pulling out such an elaborate plan.

 

And so, Xiumin thought of the last recent person he may have had a _‘not so good’_ conversation with, that may benefit a lot from kidnapping his own family and his mind went straight to the **International Mafia** **Family** that he had refused to do business with for the umpteenth time not very long ago. 

 

But shouldn’t they be forcing him to sign a contract not asking for a ransom?

 

Plus, how can they, a group that is situated all the way across the pond be able to have enough access to Korea and be able to secretly sneak into the country without his knowledge when he was always aware of whoever comes and goes? How did they manage to bypass his gaze?

 

Where were they able to gain enough information about his family house to be able to easily break in unless…

 

Unless there is a betrayer in their midst among his people….?

 

Who the fuck would dare to betray him?

 

Xiumin contemplates all these questions ignoring the chaos surrounding him – everyone giving their own opinions and suggestions as to what their next plan of action should be –

 

**It has never occurred to Xiumin to inform the two other heads of the two families for their help in the matter at hand.**

 

This is how knowing that his family is in danger is having a bad effect on his judgment of things, causing him to have to think and rethink everything he comes up with over and over again in his head trying hard to not leave out any loopholes in his plan which could cost the life of his dear family.

 

He could tell time was not on his side and he couldn’t just pay up the ransom like that when something – **this puppet master** – was still unknown to him.

 

Xiumin could sense that something just wasn’t adding up. There was an irritating feeling pressing at the corner of his brain that things were only going to get worse and so the money wasn’t going to solve anything.

 

Suho shouts hitting a guard's head and then grabbing the bag with the huge sum of money from him and then turns calling Xiumin’s attention- who seems to be lost in his head.

 

Xiumin has not moved ever since the call from the gang holding his family hostage in their own home.

 

‘’YO! Hyung Wake up! You don’t fuckin have time to just be sitting there. Aren’t you going to do something? Give us a command and tell us what you want us to do? .... Look, while you were frozen in your spot I went ahead and asked one of our men to bring us the sum of money they requested. What do you say?’’ said Suho looking nervous with worry himself.

 

Xiumin swallowed, his throat feeling dry. Most of what Suho's words failing to register to him, he only waves his hand so Suho would stop bugging him. He feels himself slowly getting close to realizing the true mastermind of the entire scheme.

 

His undeterred intuition is always right and it is telling him that his mind-set is on the right path to discovering the one who was truly hidden in the shadow, a coward coming for him.

 

‘’SHIT FUCK!! YOU AREN’T LISTENING TO ME, ARE YOU? Like fucking always, I get ignored and pushed aside’’ Suho screams, whisper shout the last part to himself.

 

Suho then shoves everyone out leaving two guards inside the office to go give orders for the money to be sent to Xiumin’s house and given to the gangs who are threatening Xiumin’s family.

 

While Suho was out getting things done Xiumin received a faithful call with the last clue he needed to find out who the puppet master is.

 

This person sounded vaguely familiar and completely different from the call he received from the gang holding up his family.

 

Xiumin could tell this person was completely different and on another level. - Someone who is clearly very dangerous and Lucifer himself with the friendliest voice. This person had an easy-going style, but also a conniving persona that made him dangerous.  He hid his true self like a snake covered with leaves. There was no indication of evil intent, no hint of self-deviant motives. He simply was just enjoying this whole show being played out after setting up the main characters like chess on a board while he sat and watch how it will all play out.

 

A master of CHESS whose own hands never get dirtied; he watches the pawns he manipulated do all the dirty work for him. The puppet master didn’t say much but mostly laughed asking,

 

‘’Have you realized who has set up this whole plan and is after you yet? If not then maybe the call after mine will give you a hint. Oh, and one more thing … Don’t include me in this for I am merely a gate watcher watching EVERYTHING to see how it will all play out in the end. Hm, I only feel pity for your poor family who have nothing to do with this long dragging accumulating grudge held against you – a lifetime maybe? Who knows? But I think you do - but it’s a price we all have to pay someday. Your family are just collateral damage to you right? Mwahahahha haaa Hahahaha – See this as me being kind. But you know, they say kindness is also part selfishness and you are about to feel a selfish kindness towards a specific individual Hahahaha… **(** _ **Beeeeep)** ’’,_ the person said everything almost in a whispered voice.

 

The phone suddenly died and not long after another call came in.

 

This time it’s from the gang holding his family hostage in their own home and after a few talks and screaming and yelling from the other side. The gang threatens to hit the small boy still sobbing tightly in his mother’s arms unable to quiet down. Xuimin could hear all this through the phone and you can imagine how enrage he must be feeling listening to all this and being helpless.

 

He could hear his family being dragged away from the phone or the person on the phone was the one stepping away from them so he can have some silence to talk on the phone without the cries of a frightened child disturbing in the background.

 

Not long after, about a second later when things quiet down on their side did the young man on the phone asked Xiumin this question,

 

‘’TELL US WHERE YOU KEEP THE SIG SIGN? IF YOU HAVE IT ON YOU OR SOMEWHERE ELSE BRING THAT TO US THROUGH A MEMBER OF YOUR PEOPLE AND YOU YOURSELF DO NOT MOVE FROM THERE? IF YOU DO WE WILL KNOW AND WE WILL KILL YOUR ENTIRE FAMILY AND MAYBE HAVE A TASTE OF YOUR WIFE AND DAUGHTER OR PROBABLY YOU’RE little boy too WHILE WE ARE AT IT. HEY ARE YOU LISTENING? HEY!!! HELLO ….H-HELLO… HEY FU-’’

 

Xiumin had hung up the phone angrily, highly pissed off; His veins popping out of his head when he gnash his teeth hard as Suho stepped in closing the door behind him.

 

‘’What took you so long …..SUHO?, You know you’re only supposed to hand over the bag of money, give them a simple direction, and then come back to me but it took you more than an hour to just do that?’’ yelled Xiumin looking through his right fingers clutching his face as he contemplates his next move.

 

Why?

 

Because he now knows who was behind everything.

 

Not only did everything fall perfectly in place once he thought of this person but he also knows that this time there is no avoiding it. He will have to face this person right here and right now.

 

Funny enough this person has been near and closed by the entire time pretending to be helping Xiumin.

 

This person is also the same person who gave him the news that his family was being held captive even before the gang called him to make a demand for a ransom.

 

And- that-very-person- is….

 

Sensing the change of atmosphere surrounding Xiumin he knew that his identity has been discovered and the fake mask he was wearing quickly dissolved, crumbling into nothing but dust.

 

‘’So you knew? ….Hoho …But don’t worry; you were bound to find out eventually anyways; this just means I get to move things up quickly …. Hyung’’

 

‘’SUHO!!!!!!’’ he repeats angrily through clenched teeth.

 

Xuimin yelled pulling out his gun and shooting down the two bodyguards in the office with them who are obviously Suho’s people.

 

But before he got to Suho his gun was shot out of his hands follow by another shot aimed at his shoulder of the arm that he uses to shoot the most, causing him to be unable to use that hand to its best abilities.

 

A series of gunshots followed, which Xiumin manages to dodge, until Suho runs out of bullet and begins a fist fight.

 

Suho was getting pummeled by Xuimin.

 

Seeing he wasn’t going to win If he didn’t use a weapon, Suho eventually pulls out a knife that he had kept hidden on him the entire time just in case.

 

Xiumin's small hesitation whilst having the upper hand cost him greatly, as you already know ….

 

Xiumin lost the fight…

 

Although he managed to leave his mark on Suho’s body, mostly on his face in a long vertical wound from his hair line across his eye and down to his cheeks stopping at where his nose ends before the mouth using the letter opener which fell to the ground during their scaffold.

 

Xiumin's death – caused by multiple stab wounds to the chest and excessive bleeding…

 

He died not knowing what would become of his family who were at the mercy of his killer- someone he has always loved and someone he had grown up with and considered family – both going through so many hardships to get to where they are right now.

 

Xuimin’s last words sadly...

 

‘’S-SORRY….’’,    – Time of death – Unknown.  

 

There is just one other very important knowledge Xiumin carries with him to his death. And that is that, the person who called him earlier laughing hysterically on the phone who gave him the clue he needed; will eventually come after Suho too one day; and even Suho- Xiumin’s killer - Won’t see the mastermind in hiding in the shadows coming for him until the last minute when it’s too late.

 

But for now, Xiumin shall pave the way and wait for Suho in hell.

 

THE PUPPET MASTER WATCHES US ALL…..

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes i am actually trying a new style of writing to get over writers block that will also speed up my stories and not drag it out too much so do leave me your thoughts on it if you like it or not. 
> 
> I hope you come again please dont forget to leave kudos on your way out, that will be very nice and much appreciated. Thank you and see you soon.


	7. Xiumin's family held hostage in their Mansion home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suho is currently making his way to Xiumin’s House where Xiumin’s wife Irene, his daughter Hyeri (12 years old) and the youngest son Hoseok (8 years old) are being held hostage in the own home. As for his eldest son Yoongi (15 years old) is still in school and will be coming home soon.

 

** CHAPTER 2 **

 

****

** Suho is currently making his way to Xiumin’s House where Xiumin’s wife Irene, his daughter Hyeri (12 years old) and the youngest son Hoseok (8 years old) are being held hostage in the own home. As for his eldest son Yoongi (15 years old) is still in school and will be coming home soon. **

 

 

By their appearance alone Irene could tell that these men holding her family hostage are not from any well-known professional gangs or mafia families but are still rookies who are still new on being a gang.

 

They are probably teenagers or some clueless adults who knows? However that doesn’t mean that they still don’t pose a threat especially after one of the gang men already threatened to hit her baby boy Hoseok with his gun.

 

Hoseok has had a bad fever since the morning and it had started to calm down while he was taking a nap on the couch in their massive living room. His mother Irene had just finished feeding him his favorite warm soup with his head on her lap while she caressed him to lull him to sleep humming a soft tune then suddenly there was a big BANG. People or more like men suddenly started forcefully breaking into their house without warning disrupting the soothing silence around the mother and son.

 

It was then that these rookie gang men burst into their house pulling and dragging her family to the center of their living room, weapons pointing at them threatening to shoot and kill if they didn’t do as they were told without question or hesitation.  

 

Hoseok was still unaware of exactly the kind of job his father Xiumin did because he was just too young to understand and so it was his first time seeing weapons such as guns being pointed at them by some angry group of men who clearly weren’t playing around.

 

Hoseok was still sobbing and Irene was trying her best to calm him down while he glued himself tightly in his mother’s arms unable to quiet down.

 

Irene held her youngest Hoseok tight to herself on one side and on the other her only daughter Hyeri that came to join them after the men raided the entire house and had found her in her room on her phone playing games.

 

They sat as quiet as possible huddled together all of them scared even Irene although she was more focused on her children’s safety than her own while she stayed attentive to every one of the gang men within her line of sight, especially the leader’s every movement.

 

Irene’s brain was racing for ways out.

 

There were only 4 of them in the living room with them the rest of the 3 were somewhere else in the mansion house; Irene thought she could cut them down. As a wife to a powerful mafia head it was only right that she knew some combat for defense but what about her children Hoseok and Hyeri?

 

Irene did not need her children especially the youngest son to be traumatized like that. He's a gentle flower, loving, caring, and he's been frightened of many things in his short life. She doesn’t want to add another to the list of things little Hoseok is afraid of; he already barely left his mother’s side.

 

But alive is better than dead so she told him to close his eyes like when they played hide 'n' seek. _She_ stowed him between her legs and realize just how foolish she’d been.

 

What should she do about her daughter’s safety if she was able to cut down three of them the fourth one could take her hostage at that time, the odds were on her side as these men clearly weren’t professionals but she wanted to be 100% sure when it comes to her children.

 

 _‘I'm not going to get it’’_ she thought in her head

 

Irene tenses her legs and arms securely around her children. She says a prayer that both kids keep their eyes shut tight and stayed hopeful that it would all be over the next time they open their eyes.

 

Irene watched the leader make various phone calls with her husband Xiumin after he yelled for the frightened little boy in her arms to shut up then stepped a bit further away from them before continuing his call.

 

 ‘’TELL US WHERE YOU KEEP THE SIG SIGN? IF YOU HAVE IT ON YOU OR SOMEWHERE ELSE BRING THAT TO US THROUGH A MEMBER OF YOUR PEOPLE AND YOU YOURSELF DO NOT MOVE FROM THERE? IF YOU DO WE WILL KNOW AND WE WILL KILL YOUR ENTIRE FAMILY AND MAYBE HAVE A TASTE OF YOUR WIFE AND DAUGHTER OR PROBABLY YOU’RE little boy too WHILE WE ARE AT IT. HEY ARE YOU LISTENING? HEY!!! HELLO ….H-HELLO… HEY FU-’’

 

The man places the receiver down so hard it almost brakes but luckily it doesn’t.

 

‘’Hyung what do we do now?’’

 

‘’Why are you asking me? Am I supposed to know everything?... Hey you!’’

 

‘’Me? My name is R-‘’ Ravi was going to introduce himself but was interrupted

 

‘’I don’t fuckin care about your name did you contact the young boy you mentor who goes to the same school as the oldest kid?’’

 

‘’Ah yea you mean Namjoon? Yes I did plus I also left him a message’’ said Ravi

 

The leader kept looking around not knowing what else to do.

 

He seemed lost to Irene.

 

Little Hoseok had quieted down a little in her arms but he kept his head buried in his mother’s chest and was trembling while hiccuping.

 

Irene worried about him so she tried to check by touching his forehead without raising an alarm. Irene realizes his fever has returned and she needs to think of something to help her poor ill son but what can she do by herself with two kids under her responsibility.

 

‘’ Oh yea just because we are going to get paid a large amount for this job doesn’t mean we can’t loot a few expensive things for ourselves while we are it right?’’ the leader said smiling while looking at the chandelier stuck in the middle hanging from the ceiling and other antiques decorating the house all over.

 

The rest of his members quickly agreed with him nodding their head in celebration. A few spread to go explore other place.

 

‘’ Yah! Get up. Your coming with me’’ said the Ravi guy pulling on Hyeri who was fighting along with her mother to stop the guy from separating them.

 

‘’NO Don’t! …NO Let her (me) go’’ yelled both mother and daughter at the same time

 

‘’What are you doing?’’ asked the gang leader

 

‘’I thought she might know the exact places her father keeps the true treasures.’’ Said Ravi

 

The leader clapped, his eyes wide, ‘’you are a genius my man. Why didn’t I think of that? What was your name again?’’

 

‘’Its Ravi boss’’

 

‘’Ravi…. well done. You can take her then. Ravi? ..... Don’t try anything funny or I’ll kill you myself’’

 

‘’Y-Yes B-boss’’ said Ravi sheepishly while stuttering his words understanding the hidden message behind the warning.

 

 

**> >>**

 

 

Only 30 minutes later and Irene checked the time.

 

Her eyes widened in fear as she realizes Yoongi should be making his way home back from school and would be coming through the front door at any minute now. She really was running out time if she didn’t do something quickly. At least she could somehow warn Yoongi not to come home.

 

Her heartbeat suddenly increased with the tension in the room making it even harder for her to think straight. The silence wasn’t helping either.

 

The loud ringing coming from their house phone made everyone jump.

 

It shook the little boy in her arms he started to cry again gripping tighter to his mother.

 

Irene’s head whipped so fast to where the house phone is, which was placed not too far so she could see the number calling and immediately recognized that number. She gasped loudly which was pretty foolish of her.

 

She didn’t think when her body moved on its own to cut the phone call as soon as the gang leader was reaching for the phone receiver.

 

‘’WHAT THE FUCK!’’ the man yelled right before a loud awful sound rang throughout the room.

 

‘’NO MUMMY!’’ cried little Hoseok running to his mother’s arms reaching for her.

 

The ringing started again.

 

Another phone call was coming through and just like that the risk Irene took became useless for nothing.

 

 

**> >> **

 

 

** Meanwhile somewhere else **

 

‘’What the...’’

 

Yoongi questioned staring at his phone which got cut all of a sudden. He shrugged his shoulders and decided to try again.

 

Yoongi while standing at the bus stop to catch the bus, he had to miss the first one because his best friend Namjoon got held back in school and so sent a message for Yoongi to wait for him. Something about how he wanted to take Yoongi somewhere important since it was Friday so they didn’t need to rush home since tomorrow is the weekend.

 

While he waited for Namjoon it was getting late so Yoongi decided to call home and inform them.

 

He held his mobile phone to his ear and waited for the call to get through the second time.

 

Out of nowhere his phone was roughly pulled out of his hands from behind him.

 

Yoongi turns around cursing,

 

‘’Which asshole is trying to steal my fuckin pho- oh Namjoon. If you were here why couldn’t you have said it instead of snatching my phone from me like that? Tsk hand it over I was in the middle of a phone call dude’’ Yoongi gestures for his phone.

 

Namjoon keeps the phone hidden behind his back shaking his head as a no to giving back the phone.

 

Yoongi gave him the look  implying that if he didn’t give back the phone immediately Yoongi was gonna kill him and he wasn’t joking.

 

Namjoon nervously gulped and then slowly gave back the phone.

 

As soon as it was in Yoongi’s hand again he started to speak through the phone. He breathes kinda glad his phone didn’t lose its connection.

 

Namjoon watches him while biting hard on his lower lip and even breaking the skin enough to taste iron in his mouth.

 

Namjoon and his brother Ravi are orphans. Their parents died in a bad car accident but luckily they weren’t too young when it happened and had decided to run away so they wouldn’t be separated or thrown into some orphanage.

 

Namjoon recently joined the small gang he hasn’t fully initiated yet however, his older brother Ravi joined a long time ago and recommend Namjoon to join. They promised to only work for the gang until they could make enough money to fulfill their dream of becoming entertainers in the music industry as rappers together.

 

So far the gang has helped them with money so they could have their own little studio where they can make music and sell and hopefully become big.

 

The brothers were so proud of their studio Namjoon couldn’t wait to show it to Yoongi who was also interested in making music.

 

Unfortunately Namjoon’s gang was now targeting Yoongi’s family.

 

Namjoon’s role in all of this was to make sure to bring Yoongi home as soon as possible. That was why Namjoon’s heart was currently beating soo fast as he watched his best friend Yoongi make that phone call afraid that he might find out the danger his family was currently in making it harder for Namjoon to get his plan to work.

 

And so in his head Namjoon prayed that no one picks up.

 

The longer he stayed on the phone the more worried Namjoon got so he bites his nails never taking his eyes of Yoongi.

 

‘’Hello its Yoongi …’’

 

 _Fuck!_ Cursed Namjoon under his breathe.

 

 

**> >> **

 

 

** Back to the house the Leader of the Namjoon’s gang hijacking Xiumin’s family in their own home has the house phone receiver next to his mouth **

 

‘’Hello? ‘’, the leader changed his voice to not sound menacing more creepy.

 

Irene who got smacked hard across the face a minute ago had yet to clear her vision or hear properly after being slapped with a back of a gun that sent her hitting the floor blood coming out of her nose.

 

She could only helplessly watch the leader’s mouth moving unable to hear anything until the youngest Hoseok came and blocked her view crying over his mother being hurt and bleeding.

 

Irene’s eyes watered.

 

An hour went by….

 

**The front door burst open loudly as if the person was attacking the door for being in their way.**

 

**Irene yelled on top of her lungs.**

 

**‘’NO GO BACK YOONGI NO DON’T COME HERE LEAVE YOONGI LEAVE I AM BEGGING YOU LISTEN TO ME JUST THIS ONCE PLEASE GET OUT RUN AWAYYYYYYYY!!’’ she called out crying, Hoseok’s crying also got louder.**

 

**Hyeri and the Ravi guy still hadn’t returned from the other room they went in.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kindly leave kudos and comment your thought so far to make me happy please. Thank you and sorry for any mistakes.


	8. Suho made his entrance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at the house, from no-where another gang encircles the other. In that moment the quiet had become like icy drips onto already cold skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and for the kudos and trigger warning in this chapter and future chapters because things are going to get even more brutal so be warned.

 

 

** Chapter 3 **

 

 

 

** It is at this time that Suho finally made his entrance. **

 

 

Back at the house, from no-where another gang encircles the other. In that moment the quiet had become like icy drips onto already cold skin.

 

Earlier when Irene yelled out thinking it was Yoongi rushing home from school assuming that he was the one that the leader spoke to on the phone; luckily it turned out to be Suho and some men of his own who had come barging in like that.

 

Suho laughed manically  hearing the agonizing cry of a helpless mother just made him tingle all over with joy but then he suddenly frowned realizing what Xiumin’s wife just said and was not happy about it.

 

Suho joined the group of men that held Xiumin’s family hostage.

 

He was already mad about losing an eye and was planning to torture Xiumin’s first son Yoongi the most for his revenge and enjoy doing it but when he had arrived and had just been informed that Yoongi was nowhere to be found.

 

‘’ WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE OLDER BOY ISN’T HOME YET SINCE YOU ARRIVED? I GAVE YOU A SIMPLE JOB TO DO AND YOU FUCKING COULDN’T EVEN DO THAT EVEN IF YOU ARE JUST ROOKIES. I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU FUCKIN FAILED ME. WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK I WAS LOOKING FORWARD TO HUH?’’

 

Suho started throwing around the tables and vases and anything tangible within his reach at the rookie gang men in his heated rage; he even threw the phone as well.

 

But when it landed the phone started to play out the voice mail and Hoseok’s mother Irene who had been clutching on to her children in fear realized that Yoongi often left messages for his whereabouts when he was going to be running home late.

 

Irene did what any desperate mother would do at this moment and reached to click on the delete permanently button destroying the phone immediately after.

 

Her action came so fast none of Suho and his men could do anything to stop her in time.

 

Suho stare blankly in shock trying to make sense as to why she did that for a second until it became clear to him as to why and he felt the rage in him double up.

 

‘’YOU STUPID BITCH! YOU FUCKIN UGLY STUPID BITCH’’ he said grabbing Irene by the hair.

 

Knowing that his only clue to finding out where the older son’s where-about had been taken from him only pissed off Suho even more and he took that anger on Irene kicking her in the ribs beating and punching her all over the place.

 

Hyeri and Ravi came back from the room with nothing in their hands after the loud commotion to witness Irene getting mercilessly kicked in the stomach like a rag-doll while she cried out in pain begging for him to stop.

 

‘’YOU FUCKING DESERVE TO BE TAUGHT A LESSON YOU UGLY ASS BITCH!’’ cursed Suho relentlessly kicking and hitting her non-stop.

 

Young Hyeri and little Hoseok screamed, crying and begging for their mother to be spared throwing their bodies on top of Irene’s beaten one.

 

‘’No please stop’’ begged both Hyeri and little Hoseok

 

Suho had gone mad with anger that he instantly picked each of the kids throwing them across the room.

 

Hyeri weights a lot more than her little brother and was thrown closer to Ravi so luckily she landed back in Ravi’s arms, which was stood a bit behind watching.

 

Sadly, as for little Hoseok who was too small and skinny to weigh much when thrown like plastic bag all the way across the large living room. His head bounces violently of the wall. His body crashes against the family picture in a glass frame hanging on the wall; He crashes so hard against the wall that a pattern of his blood is left on the wall.

 

Little Hoseok’s head bled profusely and he remained emotionless after falling on the floor.

 

‘’Ahhhhhhhhhh- ah! No no no nonono youuuuuuuuuuu grr-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh’’, Irene screamed in horror

 

Hoseok stumbled trying to immediately force himself to try to move but his entire body was too heavy and suddenly weighed a gallon he fought to keep his vision just barely murmuring his mother’s name not a sound could be heard.

 

Little Hoseok was already very skinny to begin with and he was running a high fever that has yet to go down and hardly weighs much so the impact of being roughly and harshly thrown across the room colliding with the wall completely broke the boy.

 

His ears continued to ring so loud he couldn’t even hear himself breathe but his eyes still stayed open.

 

His mother Irene who saw him like that suddenly had a new found strength and decided to fight back hard against Suho.

 

‘’YOU EVIL BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU? HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO A CHILD? MY CHILD? HOW AHHHHHHH’’ she spat with anger tears furiously rolling down her face.

 

Irene had totally lost it.

 

What mother wouldn’t lose it completely after seeing that?

 

She started scratching and kicking Suho and using anything her hands could reach to hit him back.

 

Revenge for her children was all that was in her mind.

 

Suho being blind in one eye found it difficult to fight off the angry mum that held on to him and relentlessly continued to hit him to the best of her ability.

 

She wasn’t going to watch her children be treated that violently and just stay there begging and crying for her own safety no way.

 

Suho who had ordered his own men to hang back and not do anything suddenly started yelling for them to do something.

 

‘’Can someone get this raging monkey off of me right now!’’ Suho demanded

 

The men including the rookie gang all just stared perplexed not knowing what exactly Suho wanted them to do so nobody reacts.

 

 ‘’If one of you don’t do something then you guys will be the ones to pay for it later’’ shouted Suho while still fighting off the raging woman clinging to his legs and refusing to let go, he warns his men to do something about the woman.

 

By hearing that, one of the men who witnessed Suho’s killing spree at the office they’d just came from, filled with panic and fear without thinking carefully he aims his gun to Irene’s head then sends a resounding ‘BANG’ throughout the room.

 

The man had shot Irene directly in the head killing her straight away.

 

Young Hyeri and little Hoseok witness their mother Irene had just been shot directly in the head causing blood to splash all over and her brains to explode killing her on the spot.

 

Suho who now had a really bad headache and an eye that desperately needed to get checked out as it was possibly useless, his entire body now riddled with bruises, scratches; wounded legs and ribs stumbled a little on his feet from the blood loss and at the sound of the loud gun shot that he wasn’t exactly expecting.

 

He raised his head and saw the dead corpse of the woman he wasn’t planning on killing in the first place at least after not until he had first tortured her a bit more and gained the information on an important document and the password to the Xiumin’s hidden safe.

 

He was both shocked and completely fuming with rage, he stumbled yet again on his foot but with much intensity he manages to balance himself and angrily stomps his way to the guy that had pulled the trigger.

 

The guy started to panic when everyone around him suddenly stepped away from him so that they wouldn’t get caught in the battle that was about to go down.

 

Poor guy started shriveling uncontrollably mumbling words that sounded like he was trying to justify his actions and hoping it would get through to Suho who was carefully making his way to him.

 

‘’S-sir I-I-I-I didn’t I-I only was doing w-what you ask me t-to d-do S-sir p-p-please’’ 

 

The poor guy only grew even more scared and nervous as Suho glared at him and continued making his way towards him very calmly.

 

The guy just kept repeating that he only did what he was telling them to do and then started rubbing his palms together begging for mercy as he could see the glint of his own demise in Suho’s dark glare.

 

He looked frantically around his surrounding hoping his friends or colleagues would see how frightened he was and maybe help him get out of his current predicament. Maybe join him in begging their boss Suho for his mercy however; they all turned their gaze away pretending to not notice his pleas of help turning their backs against him when he needed them the most.

 

The poor guy felt his throat suddenly dry up, he swallowed hard when he realizes that he was now face to face with the death angel himself and he was all alone. No one was willing to help him and there was not much choice left for him than to accept his fate that it had come to the end of the road for him.

 

Suho gives him a devilish smirk and slowly with bloody hands lifts up the guy’s hand with the gun still in the guy’s shaky hand.

 

Suho lifts up the guy’s other empty hand to clasp it around the weapon together with the guys other hand in such a slow loving way, the barrel end of the gun making contact with Suho’s chest as if he is telling the guy if he dares to shoot him then this is his one chance to save himself.

 

Suho’s eyes never breaking contact with the guys pitiful and breaking form; a mocking grin displayed across Suho’s face for a second until his face abruptly turned stone cold.

 

Suho’s eyes became wild and he tipped the corner of his mouth slightly up his teeth clenching hard.

 

Then Suho slowly and carefully turns the barrel inwards towards the guy’s chest and he presses against the guy’s finger on the trigger making the man shoot himself 4 times in the chest killing him.

 

‘’ YOU MOTHERFUCKER!!’’ shouts Suho in a demented fashion; sending a deranged glare to the lifeless body on the floor.

 

 

 

**>  **

 

**>  **

 

**>  **

 

**_ To be continued please comment something and tell me your thoughts so far thank you ;) _ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad for killing Irene but just so you know i dont hate anyone and i am sorry but i just wanted to write a Gang Au where any thing can happen and nobody is safe like how it would be in the real world. So wanna guess who is next on the death list then comment. If you like a character and dont want them dead then also comment to tell me who it is then maybe i might just keep them alive a little longer ya'll HAHAHAHA 
> 
> Anyways see you again or and heads up any VMIN (BTS) shippers should be on a look out for my psycho horror AU fic coming soon cheers!!! so subscribe to get a notification 
> 
> I am sorry my writing isn't perfect but i plan once i finish this book i will re-edit the entire thing but for now i will stick to just getting the story going and actually get it finish for once. That is my aim for now so excuse how horrible it is.


	9. Angry Suho is a bad Suho that you dont want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back again at Xiumin’s house after Irene’s been killed, her brains blown everywhere: A gruesome looking death. 
> 
> (Her death is considered accidental because it wasn’t according to Suho’s plan for her to die so early in the game)

 

 

** Chapter 4 **

 

 

 

** Back again at Xiumin’s house after Irene’s been killed, her brains blown everywhere: A gruesome looking death.   **

_ (Her death is considered accidental because it wasn’t according to Suho’s plan for her to die so early in the game) _

 

 

Suho has killed off the person who pulled the trigger ruining his perfect thought out plan and now Suho is running rampage while surrounded by his own men.

 

 

Among his men surrounding him in kind of a circle also includes the rookie gangs _(Ravi and his gang members)_.

 

 

Everyone just stood still watching the atmosphere tense up to the max. Everyone was afraid to breathe and make a sound.

 

 

Some more than the others were aware of this tension in the living room. 

 

 

Suho screamed and yelled like an angry mad crazy man spitting while yelling at them and spinning around insulting his own men plus the rookie gang members, those still standing around.

 

 

‘’Tell me… Is being stupid a profession or are you all just gifted?’’

 

 

No one dared to answer him too afraid.

 

 

He looks back down at the dead guy,

 

 

‘’People like you are the fuckin reason we have middle fingers. Your dying isn’t fucking enough for you, you fuckin ass.  FUCK YOU! DIE JUST DIE! DIE DIE!! MOTHER FUCKIN SHIT!’’ he spits out.

 

 

Then he proceeded to spitting on the dead body and brutally kicking it mercilessly making those watching flinch in disgust at the brutal display at the same time trying hard not to draw Suho’s attention to them. He picks up a random small ornament statue design to bash at the dead guys face like tofu.

 

 

‘’ What’s the fuckin point of putting on a fuckin suit; A monkey is gonna stay a monkey! FUCKIN ASSHOLE!!’’

 

 

 

**> > **

 

 

 

In the middle of Suho kicking and insulting the corpse of the dead man on the floor, every one of the men in the room with him stood cringing while they watch the grim beating continues.

 

 

‘’ FUCKIN USELESS SHIT!’’ shouts Suho

 

 

He glares with crazy eyes.

 

 

Everybody stood rigidly in their forms holding their breath sensing the amount of tension flowing in the room except for the negligent fool who stupidly chooses to interrupt Suho at such awful time. 

 

 

‘’Erm… I don’t fuckin care what is going on here but can I and my men get our payment so we can get the fuck out of here? We don’t want anything else to do with ….this. ‘’ said the idiot a tiny bit awkwardly pointing around to the now grotesque corpse and the surrounding mess.

 

 

The fool continues talking,

 

 

‘’We’ve done our part, now you need to do yours and oblige by the deal we made erm … whoever or whatever your name is. It looks to me that you are the leader, right? ‘’ said the fool who is actually Ravi’s small gang boss leader whose name is Vito.

 

 

He stupidly didn’t realize that he picked the wrong time to ask for the payment for holding Xiumin’s family hostage until Suho’s gang arrived.  But he was soon made to regret his careless action when he was answered with a maniacal laughter.

 

 

‘’Hehehe… Haahahahah! HAHAHAHAH! You know what’’

 

 

Suho brushes the tip of his nose with his bloody hands cracking his neck in the process.

 

 

‘’Why Don’t YOU ALL just fucking Slip into Something More Comfortable huh? Maybe …. Like A Coma?’’ His face changed so fast into a serious no nonsense expression.

 

 

As soon as the words escapes his mouth even before the others registered what he meant by what he’d just said, Suho quickly picks up the corps Guy’s gun along with a small one which he pulled out from his back tucked in his trousers with a smoothest movement.

 

 

Not a single movement wasted as he did it all in a blink of an eye.

 

 

With both hands equipped with a weapon he stretched them out wide and just started shooting randomly killing those hired rookies because their leader presence irritates him off the most after daring to speak to Suho as if they were on the same level as each other.

 

 

Vito’s existence annoyed the heck out of him that instant and since he proved to be so dumb by picking the wrong time to ask for their pay check, pissing Suho off even more than he already was driving him up the wall obviously he has to be completely wipe him out.

 

 

All because of a deal over a small sum of money according to Suho that he never even planned to pay to them in the first place.

 

 

It was already set in stone. Suho planned to kill them all in the first place, not giving them a fuckin cent. They are just spare chess pieces worth no value to him.

 

 

He then glares hard into each one of the few of his own men still standing in the room with crazy eyes.

 

 

That’s when Suho notices and became aware of another annoyingly big problem after done with killing off the rookie gang.

 

 

Suho finally come to realize that he doesn’t see the little girl anywhere in sight.

 

 

So then where the fuck did Hyeri went?

 

 

However a few minute before Suho became aware of it this is what happened.

 

 

 **> >** 

 

 

 

** On a different side of the room before Suho became aware of the problem and was too busy ** ** going on killing spree of the rookie gangs….. **

****

 

Fortunately, Ravi had a hold on the little girl Hyeri who had gone totally limp in his arms after the shock of seeing not only her little brother getting thrown across the room slamming hard against the wall but she also had to witness her own mother being shot to death, brains and blood spreading everywhere with her very own eyes.

 

 

Ravi has the knack to sense when things aren’t going to play in his favour, he realizes that he might not make it out if he doesn’t leave ASAP **( _As in ‘As soon as (fuckin) possible’)_.**

 

 

Which is why, during the time when Suho was going mad all out all over the place, Ravi saw an opportunity and picked that moment to escape along with the limp unconscious little girl Hyeri in his arms.

 

 

Why he took her? He doesn’t really know he just did it without much thought.

 

 

But for now he will stick with his plan.

 

 

His plan was that later he can find a better way to maybe exchange Hyeri for money in a way that he won’t be ending up like his friends; getting used, betrayed and then killed unfairly for no reason.

 

 

Ravi quickly grabbed Hyeri the limp little girl and escaped long ago before Suho even became aware of it, having had enough time to get as far as possible.

 

 

He would have like to get the little boy as well but he was way across the room and the little boy’s condition looks like he was already dead and gone and so it was probably too late for the boy to be saved.

 

 

And so, Ravi only concentrated on the young girl, plus he didn’t want to chance anything by being too greedy especially when it also concerns his own life as well.

 

 

 

 **> >** 

 

 

 

‘’WHERE. THE FUCK. IS SHE? .....’’ He yells to his men and they all look at him confused at first some flinching due to the threatening tone in Suho’s voice.

 

 

**>**

 

**>**

 

**>**

 

 

 

_To be continue…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew finally I have a few chapters ready to post so look forward to the next update in 2 days so not very long and again dont forget to comment and leave Kudos. Excuse my English guys I am trying to fast forward the story as quickly as possible because i am too excited for the future chapters. ok i will stop talking now.


	10. Missing little girl Hyeri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suho became aware of the missing little girl Hyeri and all hell breaks loose.

 

 

** Chapter 5 **

 

****

 

** Suho became aware of the missing little girl Hyeri and all hell breaks loose. **

 

 

****

**> >> **

 

 

‘’WHERE… THE FUCK… IS SHE? …..’’ He yells to his men and they all look at him confused at first some even flinching due to the threatening tone in Suho’s voice.

 

 

 ‘’I SAID WHERE THE FUCK IS THE LITTLE GIRL THAT WAS HERE? THE LAST TIME I FUCKIN CHECKED, I THREW HER INTO THE ARMS OF ONE OF YOU GUYS THAT WAS STANDING BEHIND ME SO WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?!!!’’, Suho screamed his veins almost popping after seeing the dumb look plastered on all his men’s faces.

 

 

The men look around and quickly realize what he means, they panic and scatter all over the place in search of the little girl.

 

 

They search the entire mansion from top to bottom turning everything along their way upside down running chaos in the mansion.

 

 

‘’S-sir I don’t see the girl but I found the little bo-‘’

 

 

The man didn’t even get to finish saying ‘boy’ before a bullet went through his mouth and another through his neck both bullets coming out the back of him stuck into the wall. 

 

 

The guns being used aren’t your average ones and so when a hand merely grazes the trigger it immediately goes off causing damage at the level of a mini bullet sized bomb. 

 

 

The damages done were so severe nobody survives them which is probably why Irene’s brain exploded into pieces everywhere when she got shot in the head killing her quickly and straight away on the spot; no time for feeling pain. Irene probably wouldn’t realize it that she had died until her soul looks back and see her dead body left behind. 

 

 

This guy basically got killed with the same gun for treating Suho like a stupid fuck telling him something he already knows and is aware of.

 

 

Does he think that Suho is blind that he doesn’t see the little boy Hoseok whom he threw to the wall still laying there not moving from where he landed in his own blood? What does he take Suho for?  Matter of fact, what was the guy thinking?

 

 

 

**> >**

 

 

 

**_After 15 minutes of men in suits running around in alarm like headless chicken throughout the entire mansion in search of the little girl, they all returned back to where it all started sadly with none-having found the little girl._ **

 

 

‘’Huff-huff-huff’’ sound of panting

 

 

Every one of the men returned panting and breathing hard from all that frantic running around.

 

 

Some of the men were even bent down leaning on their knees just to catch their breath while shaking their heads from left to right admitting their failure at searching for the little girl.

 

 

Their heads lift up and they are faced with a furiously frustrated Suho waiting for an answer to his question about the whereabouts of the little girl that was with them not too long ago.

 

 

Suho was so mad that he didn’t even make a sound when he started a shooting spree once again picking off his own men just for the sake of having had enough of being let down the whole of the day by people he expected to be competent in their job role.

 

 

They were all undependable and therefore unneeded by him. Anyways, he has more men to spare so Suho couldn’t care less about a few of them dying.

 

 

No matter how useless they were or how many more he has to spare available to him or how he would have prefer for better men to work with, one thing for sure, Suho knows that he still needs the incompetent fools to play the guinea pig especially if he wants to carry out his plans of ruling over the **three Mafia family gangs** just like Xiumin did; taking back what he beliefs rightfully belongs to him. 

 

 

He only feels frustrated that nothing seems to be moving according to how he had planned from ‘A’ to ‘Z’ and somehow, he felt like Xiumin’s ghost was toying and taunting him.

 

 

Xiumin’s daughter now going missing felt like somehow Xiumin still managed to one up him and Suho will always and forever stay second best like always. One of the reasons Suho had hated Xiumin for, for most of their so-called friendship or brotherly lives together.

 

 

Not only did Xiumin take the woman Suho was in love with, seducing her and taking her away from Suho when he had been the first to notice her. But Xiumin was also always first in all their activities even those that Suho showed interest in them first; Xiumin would suddenly come in and swoop away all the fun and prizes while he was always forced to follow behind.

 

 

Suho always lagged behind never good enough or able to grasp that 1 percent that would make his 99 a 100. He constantly had to always stare at the back of the man who called himself his brother his entire life.

 

 

**Even to his death Xiumin and his family was still way ahead of him.**

 

 

He hated the man with all his guts soo much, Xiumin always in his way blocking his path and ruining his plans. Suho despises him with his whole being, yet, although he finally killed Xiumin and got rid of the nuisance so he could take the leader position. Still he doesn’t feel like a winner or anywhere close to being satisfied and his Strange craves and addiction for having himself become immense in the high after killing Xiumin especially is so far the only satisfaction in his plan.

 

 

Xiumin is dead now and can’t come back right? And so, Xiumin’s family is the closest that Suho believes will give him that satisfying feeling that his come to crave like his life depends on it. However, here he is failing to capture Xiumin’s family. Especially the one he really wants, the eldest child of Xiumin Yoongi.

 

 

Suddenly, he swore he saw an illusion of Xiumin laughing hard looking down at him and he frantically looks around with searching eyes his feet in the same spot in which he stood.

 

 

Suho looked behind and around himself delaying from killing off the very last one of his men still standing.

 

 

While he feels like Xiumin’s presence follows him he couldn’t help remembering his death.

 

 

 

 **> >** 

 

 

 

The only time Suho felt like he came ahead was when he drove his knife several times into Xiumin and he seriously enjoyed the torturing slow death of the man, he hated with every bone in his body.

 

 

That was why he desperately needs to have another blood relative of Xiumin alive to dig his knife deep in them while they are still alive just to relive the feeling of being a winner over Xiumin again. 

 

 

Suho’s small delay was enough time for the last of his men to remember that it was one of the Rookie gang members holding on to the little girl Hyeri and that it was not his dead comrades who had the girl at that time.

 

 

And so, he quickly checked among the corpses to see if he could identify the guy among the corpses lying around littering the room and realized the person with the child was not among the dead corpses therefore that could only mean he either escaped alone or with the little girl.

 

 

 

 **> >** 

 

 

 

When Suho didn’t see Xiumin pointing and laughing down to him with the knife he use to stab him still stuck in his bloody chest and deep crimson red spread all over his abdomen anywhere in the mansion he decided to shrug it off and blame it on the blood loss from his now bad eye caused by Xiumin when he had attacked him.

 

 

Suho returns to the last of his man he has yet to kill, expecting the man to have ran away but was mildly surprise he was still there waiting like a pig to be slaughtered when he could have make his escape since he had enough time to do so unlike his dead comrades.

 

 

But you see the man could also have chosen to pick up a gun and shoot Suho as well but he is aware that doing so, would not only automatically sign his death sentence but also the death sentence of everyone else he knows, who knows him; anyone that he loves or has connection with him would all be paying the price. That is why also why nobody thought of killing Suho when they had the chance because they were too afraid to risk it all.

 

 

Although Suho may not yet be the top leader, he had a lot of powerful people supporting his subjugation plan to take over that Top position in the families.

 

 

Those people would have their necks if they dared to hurt Suho.

 

 

 

**> >**

 

 

 

‘’Oh…’’ said Suho a bit surprise to see the man hasn’t moved before wickedly smirking and mockingly saluting while saying,

 

 

‘’Sorry to have kept you waiting now let us pick off from where we were’’ he chuckled

 

 

‘’I-I KNOW WHERE THE LITTLE GIRL IS!!’’ the man quickly yelled with eyes shut and both arms in surrendering position.

 

 

 

**>**

 

**>**

 

**>**

 

_**To be continue......** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chapters coming so subscribe guys and girls oh and a big thank you for reading.


	11. Last man standing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suho is finally about to kill the last of his man still alive After suddenly delaying it when he thought he saw an illusion of the dead Xiumin laughing behind him.

 

 

** Chapter 6 **

 

 

 

** Suho is finally about to kill the last of his man still alive After suddenly delaying it when he thought he saw an illusion of the dead Xiumin laughing behind him. **

 

 

 

Suho turns around only to be shock into seeing the guy still there waiting to be killed.

 

 

‘’Oh…’’ said Suho a bit surprise to see the man hasn’t moved before wickedly smirking and mockingly saluting the nobles way the gun still in firmly in his hand while saying,

 

 

‘’I seem to have kept you waiting …my bad. Now, let us pick off from where we were…mmm yeah that’s it …sadly, its goodbye forever for you’’ he chuckled pulling the gun into a ready position.

 

 

‘’I-I KNOW WHERE THE LITTLE GIRL IS!!’’ the man quickly yelled with eyes shut and both arms in surrendering position on his knees in tears.

 

 

Once he sees that Suho didn’t pull the trigger immediately knowing Suho’s impatient character as the an intolerant easily irked person that he is; the man knew that Suho’s hesitation to kill him right away was the perfect chance for him to continue to try and save his own ass.

 

 

‘’I-I REMEMBER S-SEEING HER IN THE ARMS OF ONE OF THE ROOKIE MEMBERS AND HE ISN’T AMONG THE CORPSES, I CHECKED’’ he spits out so fast fighting hard not to stutter too much or Suho would kill him right away.

 

 

He continues knowing what he said may be helpful to Suho but not enough to save his ass …. Yet! at least.

 

 

‘’I CAN RECOGNIZE HIM I SWEAR...I-I CAN IDENTIFY THE GUY SO EASILY AND I KNOW WHERE TO GO TO GET INFORMATION TO CATCH HIM. I OVERHEARD THAT THEY HAD ANOTHER MEMBER…A NEW GUY THAT RECENTLY JOINED THEM WHO GOT TASKED TO BRINGING THE EX-BOSS’S ELDER SON ERM Y-YOONGI BACK FROM SCHOOL BUT HE HASN’T YET TURNED UP. W-WE CAN START FROM THERE SO PLEASE SPARE MY LIFE!’’ the poor man begs shedding tears in the process while still staring down the barrel of the gun gulping hard in the process; The gun too dangerously close, pointing between his eyes.

 

 

 

**> >**

 

 

 

After an excruciating minutes pass by, Suho eventually pulls back retreating his small gun, safely tucking it back in to his trouser and then chucking away the other gun which now had no bullets left in them.

 

 

That gun thrown aside is not the only one emptied that he’d used since stepping in that mansion which eventually run out of bullets.

 

 

Suho flops down heavily to the floor having an intense headache that felt like his skull was begging to explode expanding itself to the very last stretch then sinking back to its normal size over and over again.

 

 

_Suho's Ringtone starts playing and he picks it up and talks for a bit._

 

 

 

**> >**

 

 

****

Suho then throws his mobile phone to the guy who managed to hang on to his measly life to hold.

 

 

The guy just barely grasping hold of the phone just before it smashes to the ground taking his dear life with it.

 

 

‘’Talk to the person on the phone and tell him whatever you need. Oh and also you better get moving right this instant. One of my men is outside to take you to wherever you need to go. I told them to give you as many men as possible at your disposal so I expect to have not only the little girl Hyeri back but also the elder son Yoongi with you next time I see you or you would wish I had killed you off earlier. YOU HEAR ME!!’’ yelled Suho one final time.

 

 

Suho’s eyes hinting to the poor man that he dare him to fail in his mission just so that he can have fun torturing him. Something of a daily fulfillment for Suho is to torture people the best of his ability calling it a TALENT. 

 

 

‘’But if you manage to bring BOTH of the two children back safely to me…(he hums) I will make you have a much higher position with the wealth and other advantages that comes with it. I give you 2 weeks tops and no more. I have been generous enough I can’t take more of it. TCH! ’’

 

 

Suho really itches to hurt the man so badly but he was holding back very strongly.

 

 

‘’T-THANK YOU BOSS.’’

 

 

‘’ Your Name? ‘’ asked Suho wondering why they have such young man in his crew.

 

 

‘’S-Samuel Boss!!’’ said the guy quickly.

 

 

‘’T-THANK YOU AGAIN BOSS’’ The poor man yells on top of his lungs with a deep bow in respect to Suho before bolting out of there.

 

 

Samuel is deathly afraid that if he even hesitated just a little, Suho would change his mind, plus, Suho could be toying with him making him think he was safe and then shoot him in the back.

 

 

These are the usual traits that Suho was very known for; to give false hope and then take it away brutally at the last minute so you can just imagine how fast his skinny legs drove him out of there in crippling fear.

 

 

 

**> >**

 

 

Unbeknownst to the poor guy, Suho already had someone gone after Yoongi.

 

 

This is the most competent person out there who supports and advises Suho and knows his ways very well. Someone Suho only Trust.

 

 

 _Very very dangerous people that even Suho himself has no idea of yet; and this person thoroughly enjoys watching the chess on his board play themselves out._ ( ** _Remember the ‘Puppet Master’ who called Xiumin right before his death to give him hint on who was behind his family kidnap)_** Yes him.

 

 

However, you see, Suho never planned on letting this Samuel guy live even if he brings back the little girl knowing that he isn’t going to be able to bring back BOTH children since by now Yoongi is probably found by his trusted adviser and planner.

 

 

Suho intentionally mentioned to Samuel to bring back **‘BOTH’ Yoongi and Hyeri** so that no matter what, he guaranteed that the guy would definitely fail his mission meaning he could have fun torturing his measly soul for the sake of it because Suho is just that dubious and evil to the core.

 

 

 

 **> >** 

 

 

 

Suho didn’t yet realize that the gun he threw away earlier had landed exactly where the little boy Hoseok's body was once lying seemingly unconscious bleeding to death but now Hoseok’s body is no longer there; just a trail of blood.

 

 

So then, where did the injured Little Hoseok disappear off to now? 

 

 

 

**>**

 

**>**

 

**>**

 

 

_**To be Continuing.....** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. What’s up with Yoongi and Namjoon?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Yoongi and Namjoon’s side of what happen to them.

 

 

** Chapter 7 **

 

 

 

** Back to Yoongi and Namjoon’s side of what happen to them. **

 

 

 

Yoongi sighs the third time in frustration. Not only was the freaking bus very delayed but all the calls he made were engaged and for some reason, he was feeling very worried. He feels something isn’t quite right. His heart felt stuffy. He takes another deep breath.

 

 

Yoongi sighing and acting like he was in a hurry deeply concerned Namjoon who had been silently sitting next to Yoongi watching him and also keeping watch on the time left and failing to stop shaking nervously.

 

 

Namjoon quickly gulps in fear then starts chewing on his lips slightly furiously than usual due to the tension of keeping a dark secret from his currently troubled best friend; a false of habit that seems to run in his family bloodline.

 

 

The more Yoongi sighed the worse it got for Namjoon’s nerves and his shaking legs intensify. Knowing the things that he knows and how bad the situation is and is still intentionally keeping them hidden from his best friend Yoongi, whom the secret affects directly, felt like the guilt is literally strangling him blocking his windpipe. Namjoon feels like dying.

 

 

 

**> > **

 

 

 

‘’W-what’s wrong hyung?’’ asked Namjoon trying to get his mind from breaking.

 

 

‘’Nothing……… _(A short silent pause)_ ………. It’s about my family. ….. Nobody is picking my calls. My phone should have been ringing off the chain by now since its getting dark and I am still not home and yet none of my family is calling my phone so now I am worried. Tch! Why is the stupid bus taking so damn long?’’ said Yoongi

 

 

Yoongi’s instincts are screaming for him to hurry as if they tell of bad omen.

 

 

Namjoon look around confused, ‘’ B-but I heard you talking on the phone a while back’’

 

 

Namjoon thought Yoongi made contact with his family on the phone earlier which is why his nerves are going all over the place more than necessary for him.

 

 

‘’Ah that was me leaving them a voice message.’’ Reply Yoongi

 

 

‘’So then…’’ said Namjoon before Yoongi interrupts what he was going to say.

 

 

‘’ That’s the thing! so why aren’t they calling me back to check up on me till now. I mean my dad might be busy but he still would make time and my little brother Seok-Seok _(Hoseok)_ would’ve have bugged Irene ( _This is how)_ to call me missing me and wanting to annoy the hell out of. Even my little sister Hyeri should have called by now (sigh)’’

 

 

_Yoongi addresses his step-mother by her name Irene because he doesn’t accept her as a ‘mother’ to him yet. He thinks his father cheated on his mother while she was still alive because he saw Irene and his father together outside his mother’s hospital room hugging lovingly. Then not long after the funeral of his mother the two immediate got married and in an instant he is being told that he will be having a sister. Yoongi was pretty young that time but he hasn’t forgotten. Ever since then he hated his father for it and refuse the woman called Irene who has replace his mother._

 

 

‘’ Have you may-be tried calling them agai-‘’

 

 

‘’AH FUCK!’’ shouts Yoongi cutting Namjoon in the middle of his sentence scaring the hell out of him.

 

 

‘’WH-WHAT!!’’ 

 

 

‘’ My stupid phone battery just died. I’ve been trying and trying and it kept saying the phone was engaged but now my own phone has given up on me tsk…’’

 

 

Yoongi scrunch his face with more frustrations written on his face.

 

 

Yoongi was looking more and more agitated as if his spirit was telling him that something bad was happening.  An irritating bad vibe and feeling of a dark shadow tailing him.

 

 

Namjoon needed to check on his brother so he came up with an excuse to separate from Yoongi.

 

 

‘’Hyung I am going to take a quick piss ok? Be right back’’

 

 

 

**> > **

 

 

 

Namjoon ran to the back of a bush and opened his phone. On his phone was a frantic message which scared him.  He quickly clasps his hands over his mouth to hold in his fears, cries and tears all forcefully pull back in as to not draw Yoongi’s attention.

 

 

With a shaky breath he takes out his phone's sim card and breaks it apart before throwing it into the bush then grabs a stone and slamming it hard on his phone surface to cause as much damage as possible. He quickly composes himself before returning back to where Yoongi was waiting. 

 

 

Namjoon appeared also agitated and disheveled to Yoongi too but he chose to ignore it.

 

 

Namjoon clutched his bag-pack to open it and check inside if everything and most especially the important thinks were all still in there safe.

 

 

Once he confirmed it he walked back and stood up to face Yoongi.

 

 

‘’Hyung I think its best we take the train.’’

 

 

‘’Ah right Namjoon can I just borrow your phone for a second I promise I won’t take long I just have to-‘’

 

 

Again, Yoongi ignored him cutting into what Namjoon was saying asking for Namjoon’s phone at such record timing when Namjoon’s instinct told him to destroy his own phone just a minute ago sensing that Yoongi might ask him for it to use it. His not called a nerd for nothing. Well mainly by his own brother Ravi.

 

  

‘’I am so sorry hyung but my phone _(he took out the broken phone to show to Yoongi)_ as you can see…’’

 

 

‘’Oh my god! What the fuck happened to your phone Joonie? It looks like it’s been through a wild storm I mean f-….’’

 

 

Yoongi looks up to see the sad look on Namjoon’s face and immediately felt guilty so he awkwardly licked his lip.

 

 

‘’S-sorry Joon I didn’t mean….YOU KNOW WHAT? .... YOU ARE RIGHT. Maybe we should take the train. ….But do you know which one to take and the station is also pretty far from here. Do you think the train will be working? My phone is dead so…’’

 

 

‘’Don’t worry about it I know the way but we will have to go pass my way first to get to yours if you don’t mind. Sorry but I only know the way pass my place.’’ said Namjoon sheepishly and Yoongi just shrugged as he picked up his things.

 

 

‘’Let’s go’’ said Yoongi already walking towards the direction to the train station.

 

 

‘’W-WAIT FOR ME HYUNG!!’’

 

 

Namjoon run to quickly catch up with his best friend.

 

 

The two made their way to the Train station.

 

 

All Yoongi was concerned about was his family so he really didn’t mind how long it would take he just wanted to get home as soon as possible.

 

 

He had no idea that his family was in a serious danger at that moment but maybe it was a good thing.

 

 

OR MAYBE NOT……

 

 

However Namjoon has something else plan for Yoongi.

 

 

 

 

**>  **

 

 

**>  **

 

 

**>  **

 

 

_To be continuing………_

 


	13. Run! Do not look back!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On to Ravi’s side who had escaped with little girl Hyeri ….

 

 

** Chapter 8 **

 

 

 

** On to Ravi’s side who had escaped with little girl Hyeri …. **

 

****

 

**> >> **

 

 

 

Actually, Ravi wasn’t thinking at all when he took the little girl with him.

 

 

After running for hours with the girl on his back he finally came to a stop when it dawned on him that he really had nowhere else to go and he needed a safe place to hide.

 

 

He couldn’t go back to his home or his gang base because that would be the first place to look for him that is if they weren't already raiding the place by now.

 

 

Another problem was his face; his identity itself might already be found out and so he couldn’t even go out on the streets in the open.

 

 

He was sure the entire town or country under the mafia family was after him.

 

 

Nowhere was safe for him.

 

 

Ravi debated whether he should abandon the small baggage on his back and flee alone but what if the baggage on his back is precisely what would help keep him alive later?

 

 

And so, Ravi ran towards the shelter of dark stinky corners where not many people dare to trespass except for the occasional drunks and bullies who like to corner the weak in such places.

 

 

 

**> >**

 

 

 

Ravi goes from one suspicious dark alleyway to another with Little Hyeri still unconscious on his back.

 

 

He sweats profusely panting heavily under the child’s weight and the weight of two lives in danger including himself.

 

 

He bumps into something thinking he was caught he drops the child immediately and falls on his knees begging in tears.

 

 

‘’OH NO PLEASE …OH GOD PLEASE DON’T KILL ME!’’ He begs crying in panic.

 

 

His heart beat increasing and he almost vomit due to fear.

 

 

‘’R-Ravi is that you’’

 

 

‘’P-please please spare my life I am begging yo-hm…………Eh?’’

 

 

Ravi opens his eyes widely in surprise the minute he recognize that voice.

 

 

 ‘’Ravi oh my god it is you. ITS ME le-‘’

 

 

Ravi quickly jumped the guy covering his mouth to keep his voice down before someone hears him.

 

 

He whispered to the guy.

 

 

‘’ H-hyung please use your inside voice we don’t want to draw attention to us.’’

 

 

The guy harshly taps on Ravi’s hand to let him go after nodding to him.

 

 

‘’OK … But why are we whispering is everything alright?’’ asked the guy wiping his mouth where Ravi placed his palm.

 

 

‘’You have no idea how happy I am to see you right now. Leo Hyung I seriously need your help. I really need you to help me escape. S-some dangerous people are after me aaaand if they found me they will kill me ppppplease help me. I am stuck right now …I-I don’t know what to do’’ cries Ravi spitting out everything in rushed breath.

 

 

He gulps nervously waiting for Leo to say something.

 

 

‘’Come on Hyung p-please I don’t have much time. I HAVE TO ESCAPE NOW!!’’ he whisper yells desperately grasping tight hold on both of Leo shoulders shaking him roughly to think of a way to help him quickly afraid for his life.

 

 

Leo had to forcefully pull out of Ravi’s painful hold on his shoulders.

 

 

Leo then looked around to make sure they weren't being watch when he pointed at the sleeping kid on the floor.

 

 

 

**> >**

 

 

 

Ravi had almost forgotten about the kid he abandoned on the floor behind him. He was ready to leave with Leo forgetting entirely about the little girl.

 

 

Ravi quickly gulps; his lip was cracked and bleeding a little so he quickly licks it with his tongue.

 

 

Ravi had the same habit as his brother; they both chewed on their lips and their legs shakes whenever they felt stressed or any type of tension.

 

 

‘’She needs to come with me. I need to hide her as well. I-I-I w-will explain it all later I swear hyung’’ said Ravi seeing the judging look his friend Leo was giving him.

 

 

‘’OK then tell me how big of a scale are this dangerous people at, at least’’ asked Leo while he picked up the little girl like she weighed nothing.

 

 

‘’We are speaking about a large scale that needs us to leave this country to get as far away as possible and even after that I am still unsure on how safe we will be.’’

 

 

‘’Fuck Ravi what the hell have you gotten yourself into.’’

 

 

‘’S-sorry hyung’’ he said sheepishly but also still on edge

 

 

‘’Then what of your Younger brother?’’ asked Leo

 

 

‘’I know ok….ugh’’

 

 

Leo just shook his head,

 

 

Luckily, Ravi sent him that text earlier when he was in Xiumin’s mansion and it’s a good thing he include in the text about the two of them going to have to do everything to make sure they survive and each must only focus on himself.

 

 

Once settled then they can attempt to find each other.

 

 

 

**> > **

 

 

 

‘’Anyways we better get a move on while you sort it out about what you plan to do with your brother if those after you go after him when they don’t find you. Hurry and discard your phone and things you don’t really need to ease the load on you’’ said Leo going to pick up the child seeing how tired Ravi appears.

 

 

Ravi thanked the God for bringing Leo the most reliable human being on earth to him at the time he needed it the most.

 

 

He just worries about his baby brother Namjoon’s safety.

 

 

But that might have to wait for after he sorts himself out.

 

 

**_‘’Baby bro please try and hang in there._ **

 

 

 ** _Father and mother please protect him too and to any God out there please watch over us’’_** prayed Ravi in his head.

 

 

 

**>  **

 

 

**>  **

 

 

**>  **

 

 _To be continuing_ …..


	14. Unidentified men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi and Namjoon’s side of what happen to them. PART (2)

 

 

** Chapter 9 **

 

****

 

** Yoongi and Namjoon’s side of what happen to them. PART (2) **

 

 

****

 

**> >>>**

 

 

** After about 25-35 min later Yoongi and Namjoon finally arrived at the train station. **

 

 

 

They rushed to catch the train with Namjoon going ahead telling Yoongi to hurry up which he did and they both got onto the train right before it moved except truthfully it wasn’t the usual train because Namjoon has other plans.

 

 

Namjoon is trying to secretly take Yoongi somewhere else without Yoongi’s knowledge.

 

 

 

**> > **

 

 

 

On the train ride both their stomachs grumbled out loud reminding them that they hadn't had anything to eat or drink in a while now and sadly, the train was already moved so they couldn’t go buy some snacks and crisps from the vending machine.

 

 

The two shared a look of embarrassment and then subtly checked around the train realizing that they were the only ones in the 3rd carriage.

 

 

At the same time, they both breathed in relief before busting into laughter seeing that they reacted identical to each other, finding amusement in it.

 

 

‘’Ah! … Oh yeah Hyung, I just remember I have my lunch still uneaten in my bag. Want to share it with me?’’ asked Namjoon.

 

 

In his head Namjoon kept muttering ‘ _please say yes, please say yes Please’_ like a mantra trying to keep his face from showing any hint of his panic frustration.

 

 

‘’Mmm’’ hummed Yoongi finding Namjoon's nervous act and worried face kind of cute.

 

 

Namjoon feeling bad and worrying for him didn’t surprise Yoongi one bit because Namjoon is just that kind of a person; a kind wonderful soul who cared very deeply for those he held dear to him.

 

 

The two munched on the sandwich quietly together.

 

 

Namjoon gave some sprite to Yoongi to get rid of the dryness from the sandwich with barely any vegetable or meat just bread really.

 

 

The soda would hopefully wash down his throat and leave a nicer taste in their mouth than the cardboard bread; while he himself drank from a kid juice box.

 

 

The sprite reminded Yoongi of his little brother Seok-Seok since it was his favorite so he couldn’t help but smile.

 

 

Yoongi’s nickname for his brother Hoseok is Seok-Seok.

 

 

 

**> > **

 

 

 

Yoongi knows how poor Namjoon is and the fact that he was an orphan.

 

 

Yoongi was fully aware of Namjoon’s family situation so he obviously felt guilty sharing Namjoon’s food and drink because he knows how hard it was for his best friend to gain access to them in the first place.

 

 

Which is also why he questioned how Namjoon was able to afford the drinks with the sandwich?

 

 

But of cause, Namjoon sees the question just from Yoongi’s facial expression alone and quickly provided him with a reasonable answer.

 

 

‘’Ah it was given to me by my admirer and I kinda forgot to drink it so yeah that’s how I ended up with two’’ said Namjoon laughing at how Yoongi seemed surprise that Namjoon was able to read his thoughts without Yoongi saying anything.

 

 

Not long after, they both finish every last drop of their food and drink.

 

 

Soon after, Yoongi felt dizzy and tired.

 

 

He slowly drifted into a deep sleep his head falling on to Namjoon’s right shoulder.

 

 

Namjoon turns to see his hyung’s sleepy form and he couldn’t stop his tears from falling anymore.

 

 

In his head he kept apologizing over and over while silently crying.

 

 

His tear drops fell on top of Yoongi’s head getting lost in his hair. 

 

 

 

**> >**

 

 

 

Namjoon never planned to take Yoongi home.

 

 

But what was Namjoon planning to do with Yoongi?

 

 

What exactly did he see on his phone that frightened him that much he even destroy his hard earned most cherished procession which was his Phone that he acquired himself from his blood sweat and tears?

 

 

However, waiting for them at their stop, the place Namjoon was planning to get off the train, were about 10 strange men in full-on Black suits with some very dangerous weapons carefully tucked on their sides. 

 

 

They looked very well dressed and groomed but also very threatening standing in various ready positions awaiting their arrival.

 

 

Sadly, neither Namjoon nor Yoongi had any idea that those men were expecting them.

 

 

The men stepped forward with confidence.

 

 

They expect easy picking today and that the package would be given up without a fight.

 

 

That was the last that anyone ever heard or seen off both Yoongi and Namjoon whether alive or dead. 

 

 

 

**> > **

 

 

 

Ever since that day when they had stepped out of the train not even the train station CCTV got a glimpse of them getting inside the train in the first place.

 

 

So who were those men?

 

 

Are Yoongi and Namjoon even still alive?

 

 

 

 

**>  **

 

 

**>  **

 

 

**>  **

 

 

_To be continuing….._

 


	15. Little Hoseok on the edge of death has disappeared? ... But How?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suho didn’t yet realize that the gun he threw away earlier had landed exactly where the little boy Hoseok's body was once lying seemingly unconscious bleeding to death but now Hoseok’s body was no longer there; just a trail of blood.
> 
> So then, where did the injured Little Hoseok disappear off to now?

 

 

****

** Chapter 10 **

 

 

** Little Hoseok on the edge of death has disappeared? ... But How? **

 

 

 

 **> >>** 

 

 

Suho didn’t yet realize that the gun he threw away earlier had landed exactly where the little boy Hoseok's body was once lying seemingly unconscious bleeding to death but now Hoseok’s body was no longer there; just a trail of blood.

 

 

 

So then, where did the injured Little Hoseok disappear off to now? 

 

 

**> > **

 

 

 

Now that Suho was the only one alive and all alone. He collapsed onto his buttocks dropping to the floor. One of his arms placed on top of a folded knee while the other leg was stretched flat out in front of him. He leans on back on top of the other arms elbow.

 

 

 

‘’Aaarrrrrrrrrrrrrgh …. ‘’ he screamed

 

 

 

He killed Xiumin but he wasn’t able to catch any of Xiumin’s family alive to torture and torment them for his own cruel satisfaction.

 

 

 

But he should be happy he’s gotten rid of the pain in the neck Xiumin. So, then why does he not feel satisfied at all?

 

 

 

Why does he feel defeated?

 

 

 

Now that everything around him has gone quiet he was finally aware of the pain from the damaged eye. He hates it. He fuckin hated everything at that moment. The anger inside him boiled the more he replayed everything that happened to lead to where he was right now, realizing the many things that went wrong.

 

 

 

It was a soundproof plan checked over consistently by the most talented and gifted person that he trusts a lot due to the various successes that this person’s plans have always achieved.

 

 

 

For the first time ever, he listened and tried to follow every step according to the plan. Something that was very unusual to his character of always just following his hunger and thirst for blood; so then why?

 

 

 

How come even with all that, still the plan didn’t give Suho exactly everything that he wanted?

 

 

 

Suho eyes came across an image of himself through one of the pieces of broken glasses spread near where he was currently sitting on the floor. He sees his injured eye.

 

 

 

Suho really hates that Xiumin managed to leave a mark on him before dying. Now, his bad eye would forever remind him of Xiumin when he’d rather erase every memory of Xiumin ever being part of his life.

 

 

 

That is why he needed the perfect target to transfer his anger on and who better than Xiumin’s bloodline.

 

 

 

‘’FUCK!! Damn it how can I mess up this badly? How? How the fuck did I manage to let his family slip from my hand just like that!!’’ he yells

 

 

 

‘’Uge…urge-ahhh…urge’’

 

 

 

He proceeded to hit his own forehead feeling like digging his fingers into his injured eye socket just to take out the bad eye that now irritated him and only made him feel like a loser.

 

 

 

In the middle of his crazy antics, his hearing started to pick up on a tiny strangled sound.

 

 

 

Suho instantly paused, to find out what was causing that sound.

 

 

 

That was when he became alert tracing where the tiny pained cries were coming from.

 

 

 

**> > **

 

 

 

Suho thought that the youngest boy had died when he threw him directly slamming into the wall and he had fell to floor, laying in a pool of his own blood. The evidence of the bloody stain could be seen on the white creamed wall followed by the large picture of Xiumin’s family picture broken to pieces next to the unconscious body of the 8 years old child Hoseok.

 

 

 

However, after Suho had flopped down to the floor in distress of his failure to capture at least one of Xiumin’s family member’s preferably the eldest child Yoongi, he failed to notice that the youngest that he had threw in a fit of anger had since moved from his spot.

 

 

 

Suho suddenly stayed frozen in his spot once his ear picked up on an odd sound.

 

 

 

All around Suho should be only dead bodies so then where could that sound be coming from? That was why Suho remained still to trace out the source of the sound, his fingers itching and ready to attack and kill if needed.

 

 

 

Hoseok slowly crawls on his stomach while whimpering in pain and agony to try and get near his mother’s body after he had witnessed everything sobbing without making sounds.

 

 

 

That’s why nobody realized or noticed him except that one guy. But luckily, he got shot before he was able to notify Suho that the boy had moved slightly from where he had been thrown.

 

 

 

However, now there were no sounds to drown out Hoseok’s tiny whimper, unfortunately alerting Suho who was looking up at the ceiling before to now be staring at the small boy struggling to make his way across all the broken glasses and sharp pieces of furniture on the floor just to get to touch his dead mother as if he did not want to believe they had killed her.

 

 

 

The small boy’s head bleeding profusely along with his ears that only heard the loud ringing and nothing else.

 

 

 

Suho was very tired that he just stayed there and watched the child pathetically attempt to not only reach for his mother but he also dragging with him pieces of his mother’s brain and splattered flesh.

 

 

 

Hoseok dragged himself to gather up scattered pieces of his mother, only telling himself that by putting them back, his mother would magically come back to him just like his Lego toys.

 

 

 

He could hardly tell where he was pulling himself towards due to the strong pounding in his head but he didn’t want to stop or give up.

 

 

 

**> > **

 

 

 

When he’d first smacked hard into the wall, it took all his will to keep from falling asleep.

 

 

 

In fact, everything became deathly quiet little Hoseok couldn’t hear anything at all. A stroke of white and red strikes his vision before it dimmed darker in colour.

 

 

 

He remained still his head facing the wall so that no one could spot him, forcing shut his eyes and then opening them to blink time and time again just to catch his vision back.

 

 

 

He tried this several times until his vision was no longer black but white again with a splash of red. 

 

 

 

Then Hoseok heard a yelling angry tone even though the voices sounded very far away to him.

 

 

 

‘’Can someone get this raging monkey off of me right now!’’ Suho demanded

 

 

 

To hear that was enough for little Hoseok to realize that his head was not facing towards the right direction and that he was staring at a white wall meaning his vision might still be there.

 

 

 

Hoseok slowly turned to face behind him.

 

 

 

He only saw very blurred out figures and small colours but at least the figures still had shapes to them so he could tell these are people.

 

 

 

His eyes moved to a slightly different figure that stood out due to the colour of their clothes and somehow Hoseok recognized this figure.

 

 

 

It had to be his mother Irene and she seemed to be fighting another figure or more like clinging to it……? Little Hoseok couldn’t tell exactly what was happening. He could only assume and make guesses.

 

 

 

But as soon as he realized it is his mother, little Hoseok pushed harder for his vision to come back and it paid off because suddenly he started to see clearly or at least a lot better to be assured that he was definitely seeing his mother clinging and attacking a particular man.

 

 

 

But maybe little Hoseok shouldn’t have forced himself to stay awake.

 

 

 

 **> >** 

 

 

 

Maybe 8 year old Hoseok shouldn’t have forced his hearing to clear up either.

 

 

 

Maybe he shouldn’t have turned to face the people behind him and lastly, maybe he shouldn’t have noticed his mother fighting that person at all.

 

 

 

Soo many maybes but nothing can stop the inevitable.

 

 

 

What if maybe it had already been little Hoseok’s fate to witness it all with his very own eyes how his beloved and beautifully kind mother’s head gets blown into pieces; blood spraying everywhere including on top of him.

 

 

 

 **_‘_ ** _’If one of you don’t do something then you guys will be the ones to pay for it later’’ shouted Suho while still fighting off the raging woman clinging to his legs and refusing to let go, he warned his men to do something about the woman._

 

 

 

_The bullet going through Irene’s head sends a resounding ‘BANG’ throughout the room._

 

 

 

Hoseok vision fully clears right at the last minute of his mother’s horrible killing.

 

 

 

Little Hoseok gasped trying to scream or make any sound and yet nothing was coming out.

 

 

 

 **> >** 

 

 

 

Some of his mother’s blood even fell into his eye. The boy only looked away for a second from his mother to see the man his mother was clinging on before she was shot, seeing Suho his supposed Uncle and Father's best friend.

 

 

 

Hoseok had only seen him once or maybe twice.

 

 

 

He remembers when he was much little and his family went on a picnic the guy came with his own family as well, a woman and a younger boy who he played with, both learning to ride a kid bike together.

 

 

 

That day little Hoseok remembered that the other younger boy was better at riding than he was and when he fell from his bike crying the other boy and him made a promise to each other. He held that promise very dear to his heart and so he could vaguely recall Suho’s face being the man who brought his little friend to the park that day.

 

 

 

This same man currently stood in front of him had just killed his mother right in front of him.

 

 

 

Little Hoseok’s eyes teared up so bad that when he went back to see the corpse of his mother he could only see smudges or blobs of a weird shape before him before he eventually fainted falling unconscious.

 

 

 

This time Hoseok welcomed the sleep with not much of a fight. The shocking brutal death of his mother was just too much for the 8 years old to witness. 

 

 

 

He drifts to sleep due to the shock, believing that Suho was the one who pulled the trigger mercilessly killing his mother in front of him.

 

 

 

**> > **

 

 

 

Hoseok wakes up after some time passed just before Suho started to deal with the Samuel guy and started dragging his weight towards his mother.

 

 

 

The boy was in denial of the horrible event leading to his mother’s death.

 

 

 

Suho just sat there not saying or doing anything but just watching the sad attempt of a reunion the little boy was trying to make with his mother’s corpse until the child finally passed out again when he could just barely touch his mother’s limped hand.

 

 

 

The small boy witnessed the horror and had somehow gathered the splattered brain pieces carefully like he wanted to put them back, hoping his mother would then magically wake up.

 

 

 

Suho chuckled devilishly seeing the pathetic attempt at the one child he detested the most and had only seen him as a waste of space, garbage; useless trash that fucking annoyed him. 

 

 

 

Suho wanted Yoongi for two reasons.

 

 

 

One was because he has the blood of Xiumin who he hates and the other was also because Yoongi also shared the same DNA with HER. And so, in a way capturing the boy Yoongi would definitely not allow Xiumin’s spirit to rest in peace.

 

 

 

However, when it is to do with the youngest son of Xiumin little Hoseok, it’s a whole other story. His existence alone infuriates him and angers him to the max.

 

 

 

 **> >**  

 

 

 

Suho just inhales and exhales slowly.

 

 

 

At the same time, his adviser happens to also walked in.

 

 

 

‘’Su!’’ the adviser calls out to Suho

 

 

 

Suho lifts up his palm to stop him as the adviser runs to fret over him.

 

 

 

‘’Give me a gun this small one is still alive. Let me put him out of his misery he is annoying me’’ spat Suho drawing the adviser’s attention to the skinny little boy who seemed to be waking up gaining his consciousness again.

 

 

 

His adviser was taking too long to respond so Suho grabbed the adviser’s gun from its pouch on his waist himself and proceeded to aim the barrel at little Hoseok’s head.

 

 

 

Immediately without flinching and with no mercy he pulled the trigger.

 

 

 

**!!!BANG!!!**

 

 

 

 

**>  **

 

 

**>**

 

**>  **

 

 

**_To be continued…._ **


	16. Is Hoseok dead?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘’Give me a gun this small one is still alive. Let me put him out of his misery he is annoying me’’ spat Suho drawing the adviser’s attention to the skinny little boy who seemed to be waking up again. 
> 
> His adviser was taking too long to respond so Suho grabs the adviser’s gun from its pouch on his waist and proceeded to aim the barrel at little Hoseok’s head. 
> 
> Immediately without flinching and with no mercy he pulls the trigger.
> 
> !!BANG!!!

 

** Chapter 11 **

 

 

** Is Hoseok dead? **

 

 

 

 **> >>>** 

 

 

 

 

‘’Give me a gun this small one is still alive. Let me put him out of his misery he is annoying me’’ spat Suho drawing the adviser’s attention to the skinny little boy who seemed to be waking up again.

 

 

 

 

His adviser was taking too long to respond so Suho grabs the adviser’s gun from its pouch on his waist and proceeded to aim the barrel at little Hoseok’s head.

 

 

 

 

Immediately without flinching and with no mercy he pulls the trigger.

 

 

 

 

**!!!BANG!!!**

 

 

 

 

 **> >** 

 

 

 

 

‘’What the fuck Sehun?’’ shouts Suho angrily

 

 

 

 

‘’What are you foolishly about to do?’’ yells back his adviser Sehun

 

 

 

 

‘’What do you mean? KILL HIM, OF COURSE, he only just annoys me plus I will be doing him a favour for fuck sake’’

 

 

 

 

Sehun sighs pursing his lips,

 

 

 

 

‘’Are you thinking straight or have you lost too much blood? ……..YO! GET IN HERE QUICKLY!!’’ demanded Sehun to somebody else who was now making his way into the mansion.

 

 

 

 

The new stranger greets them by bowing so far down in respect.

 

 

 

 

‘’Hurry and sort him out he probably lost too much blood’’ said Sehun

 

 

 

 

But when the stranger goes to touch Suho he got shooed off quickly and harshly with one arm.

 

 

 

 

The other refuses to give up on the gun Sehun was trying to take away from Suho after managing to break the aim towards the target at the very last seconds saving Little Hoseok from being killed right then and there.

 

 

 

 

However, the loud bang frightened the boy into passing out …. Once again!

 

 

 

 

‘’I don’t need to be bothered right now but at least let me kill the fuckin squid!!’’

 

 

 

 

‘’NO!!!’’

 

 

 

 

‘’ Why? If there is someone I need it will be Yoongi Xiumin’s elder SON! This one here just fuckin pisses me off and annoys me. He isn’t anything but a waste of space…. NOW FUCKIN TELL ME WHY I SHOULDN’T KILL HIM? WHY THE FUCK NOT?’’

 

 

 

 

‘’BECAUSE YOU FUCKIN NEED HIM NOW EVEN MORE THAN EVER IF YOU ARE PLANNING TO TAKE OVER HIS FATHERS PLACE IN THE THREE MAFIA FAMILIES.’’

 

 

 

 

Suho stares wide-eyed straight into the eyes of his adviser and the planner of this whole insubordination plan to overtake the families and Suho also fulfilling his long-life dream of getting rid of his nemesis.

 

 

 

 

‘’ YOU FUCKIN NEED HIM TO GAIN THE FAMILIES TRUST IN YOU AND MAKING YOU THE NEW HEAD TO REPLACE XIUMIN’S NOW EMPTIED SPOT!!’’ yelled Sehun panting.

 

 

 

 

Suho remains quiet contemplating on what Sehun just said stopping himself from arguing further with Sehun for not letting him get his way like he’d promised him.

 

 

 

 

He knows to trust Sehun’s judgment since he had never failed him and was the one who had helped him a lot with everything so far.

 

 

 

 

Sehun sighed deeply, ‘’Look I know what I have promised you Su. But you have to understand that we’ve only just cleared half of the plan and we still have a lot of the plan left to be completed, which is turning you into becoming the new ruler and king of the Three Mafia families. Now it wouldn’t have come to us needing to keep the boy alive if you had not failed to discover and recover the sig stump that would automatically make you king and so the boy is representing exactly that. So just…. Just try to be patient hmmm? ‘’

 

 

 

 

‘’……’’

 

 

 

 

‘’As soon as we make you king and ruler THEN you can do whatever you want. Kill him or feed him to wild tigers if you want while you sit comfortably on your throne watching the show with expensive wine or cigar in your hands hmm?’’ said Sehun calmly to Suho.

 

 

 

 

After some time passes, Suho finally drops his shoulder removing his tight hold on the gun and Sehun nudges the stranger in there with them to continue.

 

 

 

 

The stranger rushes to dress Suho’s wounds immediately.

 

 

 

 

**> >**

 

 

 

 

The stranger hurried to carry out the basic first aid on Suho but he then strongly suggests they go to his place of work to carry out the major complex grooming of his wounds.

 

 

 

 

Right before they make to leave the mansion Suho quickly orders that the stranger also checks on the small boy to see if he died or not and once it was confirmed that he was still alive but on the verge of dying as his pulse is getting really weak. He commanded the stranger his adviser brought with him to take the boy and leave quickly to their gang hospital and ensure the boy is saved no matter what.

 

 

 

 

Except they weren’t going to the official Mafia family Hospital but instead they were heading directly to Suho’s personal underground Hospital instead.

 

 

 

 

Suho also ordered for the rest of the men to stay behind and take care of the dead bodies and the burning down of Xiumin's mansion itself with the help of Sehun.

 

 

 

 

He asks some men to rummage the house from top to bottom one more time and see if they can locate any hidden secret safe anywhere before the house must be burned with everything in it.

 

 

 

 

**> > **

 

 

 

 

Suho though took Xiumin’s family picture of them on a picnic. Not the large picture but the smaller one place on the tables at various strategically placed areas of the entire mansion. 

 

 

 

 

It was on this picnic that Hoseok learned to ride the bicycle but insisted on learning with the training wheels attached because he was too much of a scaredy cat after falling down once.

 

 

 

 

Also happens to be the same picnic he is first introduce to little Taehyung, where they made that promise.

 

 

 

 

In the family picture, they all had ice-cream on all of their faces.

 

 

 

 

The picture Suho took was also the only picture of Yoongi smiling because of Hoseok’s funny antics that got captured for the first time ever.

 

 

 

 

In the car, Suho asks if they have managed to secure the surgeon, who specialized in organ transplants as soon as he enters into his car and whether they’d found out about Yoongi’s whereabouts or captured him yet.

 

 

 

 

**> >**

 

 

 

 

Suho left leaving behind the rest of his surviving men that only numbered to 5 along with Sehun to burn down the Xiumin mansion. They are to make sure that all evidence is taken care of to not leave any suspicions or loopholes behind that could jeopardize his plans.

 

 

 

 

However, strangely only Sehun returns, and judging by the odd smirk on his face, Suho knew that Sehun has gotten rid of those last few men who helped burn down the Xiumin mansion.

 

 

 

 

So now, the only people who knows a little of what really happen at the Xiumin’s mansion and are still alive is Suho, Sehun, the Doctor and Xiumin’s youngest son Hoseok.

 

 

 

 

The driver who drove them did not see what took place and therefore doesn’t count hence probably why he still lives.

 

 

 

 

**>**

 

**>  **

 

 

**>  **

 

To be continued…..


	17. Hoseok's Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time and weeks passes by and yet there are still no news about Yoongi or Hyeri’s whereabouts as if they both just disappeared from the planet earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before reading..... Warning for violence against a child in this chapter near the end so beware and I apologize for making Suho evil (remember it is a fictional character and in no way real) I love Suho and he is one of my biases in EXO because I have more than one ok lol  
> Warning also for grammar and spelling mistakes because this chapter isn't beta checked.

 

** Chapter 12 – **

 

 

 

**Warning for violence against a child in this chapter near the end so beware and I apologize for making Suho evil (remember it is a fictional character and in no way real) I love Suho and he is one of my biases in EXO because I have more than one ok lol**

**Warning also for grammar and spelling mistakes because this chapter isn't beta checked.**

 

 

 

Time and weeks passes by and yet there are still no news about Yoongi or Hyeri’s whereabouts as if they both just disappeared from the planet earth.

 

 

 

Suho came up with a lie to tell the other 2 family heads when the news got out to them about what happened to Xiumin and his family; about the horrifying massacre of their former leader and how apparently Suho was to take Xiumin’s place as the new ruler of the three major mafia families.

 

 

 

Suho completely lied to everybody, placing the blame of Xiumin’s demise upon the nameless small gang he hired himself and went on to kill off every one of the rest of the nameless gang members saying he was taking revenge for his friend/brother Xiumin.

 

 

 

He lied and said Xiumin and him where alone when they saw a fire break out and the two of them ran in to safe Xiumin’s family which made him lost his one eye and he could only save the youngest of the family but Xiumin never made it out along with the rest of the family so they had died in the fire.

 

 

 

However, many doubt Suho’s story and believe he isn’t being completely honest with them. The shock of it all just didn’t add up to how someone as careful and as strong and powerful and intelligent like Xiumin could be killed off abruptly just like that. Suho’s lie sounded bogus especially since we are talking about Xiumin the undefeated to be defeated by a mare fire it just doesn’t make sense.

 

 

 

It certainly didn’t add up that even his family also had to pay a price and that such a big mansion burned to the ground was by some freak fire outbreak caused by a nameless gang and Xiumin was unable to escape a mare fire that should have taken a lot longer to completely set the entire building ablaze.

 

 

 

And so, Suho had no choice since he doesn’t have with him the ultimate leader sig sign that will prove his legitimacy as the new Ultra leader, he had to instead use the help of the same foreign gang Xiumin refused working with when he was alive to enforce his position through threats and manipulations and fear.

 

 

 

And the other two families excluding Suho’s and Xiumin’s family ( _which is the same family by the way. It was known as the JUNG's when Xiumin was alive but now is changed to become known as the KIM's_ ), had no choice but to accept Suho to be their new Ultra leader.

 

 

 

All though Suho doesn’t get as much a real respect or loyalty like the respect given to the former leader Xiumin, His only loyalty being bought with force, threats and fears and he himself knows it and so, he decided to do something about it.

 

 

 

 

 **> >**> 

 

 

 

 

After Suho burned down the Xiumin Jung’s house into  crisp because he could not find the documents or sig sign to prove him to be the true leader when part of the reason the foreigners are willing to work with him in the first place is also because of Xiumin’s reputation which the foreigners desires a lot.

 

 

 

His way of getting the foreigners on his side is only because he said he has Xiumin’s son the only one he **‘’ _managed to save in time’’_** before Xiumin’s entire family were killed. And he told them that the child is entrusted to him Suho, and so, at least he has the former leader’s bloodline to raise which should hold some type of benefit to the foreigners. They could have him lead once the child is of age. But Suho never planned on that ever happening but in the meantime he will let the foreigners think that way.

 

 

 

Suho showed a picture of the youngest of Xiumin’s family Hoseokie in a high-class hospital bed being medically treated as prove to the foreigners along with the Xiumin family picture and birth certificate to poof the child is really the true youngest son of the former leader the foreigners liked soo much.

 

 

 

He did the same  to the two main mafia family heads, the WANG and the CHOI family only, but they all still insist that they would like to see the little boy in person and speak with the boy as soon as he wakes up to get to know his side of the story.

 

 

 

Suho knows that they just wants to hear the true story of the event that took place directly from the little boy’s own mouth only before they will believe him or even begin to trust his story.

 

 

 

And so Suho is very aware that he must be careful and need to think of a plan before the child wakes up.

 

 

 

And he kept the little boy Hoseok under close and watchful eyes.

 

 

 

 

 **> >>** 

 

 

 

 

One day out of the blue, Suho receives a call that the boy, little Hoseok has awaken up and all Suho is hoping is that the boy won’t be able to recall what had truly happened and say anything until he arrives there.

 

 

 

He asks his men with the help of Sehun to take little Hoseokie out from the hospital to his secret underground hidden basement and make sure to lock the door till he gets there before the news get to the other family heads.

 

 

 

Hoseok woke up alone in dirty cement-like room with nothing else in there except the bed which he lay on and was forced to recollect and re-live through the horrendous event which destroyed his family.

 

 

 

The horrible memories become hard for him to handle he kept screaming and yelling for the images to stop playing in his head.

 

 

 

‘’AAHHHHH! STOP…P-PLEASE…STOP’’ Little Hoseok screams his hands against his ears to try and shut everything out. The scream told of the pain within, confusion. It was the rawest communication, the most pure way one soul can ask another for help.

 

 

 

‘’MUMMY COME BACK PLEASE DON’T LEAVE ME!!! NOONA WHERE ARE YOU? HYUNG I NEED YOU P-PLEASE ( _He cries) …. I am sc-scared h-help me someone p-please…_ ’’ he continues to cry out.

 

 

 

His skin craved the comfort of mother, of soft skin. He needed her scent, the movement of her body and the feeling of his feet leaving the ground for the safety of her arms.

 

 

 

Suho arrives in the midst of the commotion and made his way to the basement dungeon and is about to walk through the door.

 

 

 

However, Suho saw a message right before going through the door into the room where little Hoseok was locked. It is a message from Sehun warning him about those spies’ sent over secretly to keep an eye on him since they don’t trust him with the little boy and that he needs to be careful and not let his emotions cloud his judgement when seeing the child. Sehun knows how Suho is easily angered and annoyed and so acted before thinking.

 

 

 

Suho takes a deep breath in and out to try and cool down hearing the sound of the foreign gang members upstairs mumbling something about spotting some strange figure outside. He quickly ignored whatever is going on out there quickly turning the door knob then stepping inside.

 

 

 

Hoseok reacted immediately as soon as he saw Suho and recognize who he was and his body reacts before thinking attacking the big man with his smaller body hoping he is doing some damage to the mean awful man.

 

 

 

‘’YOU MONSTER! BRING ME BACK MY MUM! ... GIVE HER BACK TO ME YOU MURDER! ’’

 

 

 

Little Hoseok jumped on Suho with his entire body, kicking and scratching Suho whilst also calling him a killer a murder and a monster.

 

 

 

‘’YOU KILLED MY MOTHER… I SAW YOU ….YOU KILL MY FAMILY…. YOU DEVIL. GET OUT! GET OUT! I HATE YOU GET OUT!’’

 

 

 

It seems the boy remembers everything and was determined to announce it to the rest of the world who the wicked man Suho really is.

 

 

 

Realizing that above them upstairs he has some of the foreign gang men also who might hear the boy as well as those spies that might be send from the two of the families to keep an eye on him who might hear the child’s loud protest and that will put Suho in a difficult position.

 

 

 

And so, he did something that will definitely shut the boy up; something that his emotions, his temper lead him into doing without a second thought. The boy clinging to him throwing his fist and limbs around to hurt Suho like a wild monkey forced his anger out.

 

 

 

 **(Trigger warning – starts here - so please stop reading if don't want to not be triggered you've been warned )**  

 

 

 

Suho suddenly pinned little Hoseok down by forcefully putting his weight on top of him and because he was the only one in the room with little Hoseok, he use the bed sheet to somehow tie up the boy’s hand with his one hand which wasn’t easy but he managed eventually since the other hand he had to keep to cover up and muffled the boys scream.

 

 

 

The look Suho gave the boy is soo dark and murderous the child peed in his pant but Suho hasn’t even done anything to him yet. However Hoseok wasn’t going to make things easier for Suho at all no matter how scared shitless he is.

 

 

 

Suho sit on top of the boy’s feet to keep them down and steady in one place.

 

 

 

The boy fought back by biting the hand covering his mouth sinking his teeth in so hard that the skin breaks and refuse to let go of his bite on Suho’s hand.

 

 

 

Suho had to result on punching the child hard in the abdomen multiple times making him winded and immediately releases his bite on Suho’s now bleeding hand but then it is what Suho did next that is the worst.

 

 

 

Suho without a hint of mercy in him reaches inside his pocket and takes out a sharp pocket knife and with red fury glare proceeded to dig his hand deep down into little Hoseok’s mouth.

 

 

 

He pushes his hands forcefully down Little Hoseok’s throat almost breaking his jaw with how wide his mouth had to open up while the boy still put up struggles to stop Suho who didn’t even budge or blink an eye.

 

 

 

 

Suho went ahead to forcefully drag and pull out little Hoseok’s tongue as far out as possible and immediately cutting off a slice of the child’s tongue.

 

 

 

 

Unfortunately, that entire struggle and fight little Hoseok put up didn’t do anything to help himself.

 

 

 

 

The scream that rent the air was as good as a siren. Nobody screams like that unless it is terror beyond endurance. The child screams pathetically in shock and in excruciating pain. The scream was the kind of sound that bypassed your logical thinking and went direct to your emotional response. High pitched and raw it was the sound of a child in pain.

 

 

 

 

The blade was sharp enough to cut flesh as if it posed no resistance. At once a fountain of red came from the wound, the ebb and flow in time with a terrified heart, blood flow thickly from his mouth like a broken pipe, as red as any flower in bloom as he screamed in pure horror. The blood gushed between Suho’s fingers and oozed under his hand. It had spread into Hoseok's shirt, the bright red quickly darkening, taking on a brownish hue.

 

 

 

 

Suho stood watching as if he could not hear the screams of pain, as if it were a silent theater production of no importance. He never moved at all smiling as he watches how blood had poured as easily as water from a garden hose in a steady but dying rhythm.

 

 

 

 

Suho quickly push the missing piece of tongue into his pocket and held a good hold on the child’s already bandaged head with a vice-like grip and with a dark smirk Suho bangs the child’s head hard against the concrete wall harshly enough so he becomes unconscious and his head starts to bleed all over again.

 

 

 

 

Little Hoseok’s hand lay limp by his side, his skin no longer deep brown but grey, fingers and shirt and the bed now sticky with congealing blood.

 

 

 

 

Then he makes a precise turn and March on, never even a spot of blood on his high polished boots like nothing happened.

 

 

 

 

**(Trigger warning – ends here - you can start reading from here onward)**

 

 

 

 

He checked outsides to see if anyone has heard them and hears the voices making their way coming down to the basement.

 

 

 

Suho immediately reacted calling out for help after ruffling himself up a bit to make his own appearance look like he had a big struggle with the now unconscious and heavily wounded child, rushing back to hold the unconscious child loving in his arms shedding crocodile tears.

 

 

 

‘’OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN?’’ came a scream of sounds that came bursting through the basement door.

 

 

 

‘’I DON’T KNOW HELP ME…’’ fake cried Suho hugging the child tightly but is smirking on the inside.

 

 

 

 

 

_To be continued…_

 

_**Authors Note**  Writing this chapter was not easy. My sweet sweet Hobi and Suho i am so sorry to do this to you. The reason for this is because i want to be as real as possible to show how far some people can go to prevent others from talking their secrets so please pleas dont hate me . REMEMBER ITS NOT REAL THIS ARE FICTIONAL CHARACTERS._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this chapter was not easy. My sweet sweet Hobi and Suho i am so sorry to do this to you. The reason for this is because i want to be as real as possible to show how far some people can go to prevent others from talking their secrets so please pleas dont hate me . REMEMBER ITS NOT REAL THIS ARE FICTIONAL CHARACTERS.


	18. End of Backstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final outcome to the events that’s happen so far.

 

 

** Chapter 13 – End of Backstory  **

** Final outcome to all the events that’s happened so far **

 

 

 

****

‘’AGAIN SUHO, **YOU** WAS ALONE IN THE ROOM WITH THE CHILD WHEN HE HAD WOKEN UP AND NOW THIS HAPPENS?’’ said the head of Wang family

 

 

 

 ( _Tired and fed up he sighs_ ) ‘’ Like I said, it’s not like I’d know the boy will react like that when I had ask him about the incident’’ Suho argued back

 

 

 

‘’Now, why didn’t you wait before questioning him? The boy had just fuckin woke up and you started questioning him? Couldn’t you at least wait a little?’’

 

 

 

‘’When I got there he seemed fine so how was I supposed to know that would happen when I ask him huh? Tell me how the hell would I know? Don’t try to push this on me or make me at fault for something I couldn’t have control of’’ said Suho getting frustrated with all these questions and interrogations being thrown at him.

 

 

 

‘’Now what I don’t seem to understand here is why you moved him from the hospital to your basement in the first place? Also why ARE YOU the one asking the child those questions? Shouldn’t that be us who didn’t witness his father’s death be the ones asking? I mean you were there when it all happened so you should already be aware of everything so why ask the boy what he saw. To me your actions here look sketchy no matter how I look at it’’ said the head leader of Choi family who hadn’t spoken once since the beginning of this meeting.

 

 

 

‘’ Mr Choi, Aren’t you being a bit too suspicious of me? Are you insinuating that I questioned the kid like I was trying to make sure our answers about what happened to his family match and when the boy’s answer did not match mine I did this horrible thing to him? Is that what you are trying to SAY!!’’ yelled Suho angrily

 

 

 

 _‘Matter of fact, that is EXACTLY what I am thinking and I have no doubt that it is EXACTLY how it happened. I am just glad that the boy only bit off a very small piece of the tip of his tongue. Just imagine how much pain he must have been going through to do something like that to himself (sigh)’_ thought Mr Choi in his head. 

 

 

 

Of course, Suho made more fake lies about how the child had bit his own tongue off in the middle of experiencing an extreme headache when Suho questioned little Hoseokie about the incident and the boy suddenly became suicidal.

 

 

 

Nonetheless Mr Choi remained silent even when Suho glared hard at him he glared back not backing down.

 

 

 

Still, Mr Choi’s unwavering gaze and facial expression revealed what he was thinking to Suho.

 

 

 

Suho takes angry giant steps and easily gripped Mr Choi by the collar.

 

 

 

Mr Choi’s men quickly surrounded them with their guns out and ready to shoot to kill anytime, before Suho started spitting angrily in their boss’s face saying with venom,

 

 

 

‘’Let me fuckin warn you, ALL OF YOU! ( _He shouts looking around the room before facing the man still held tight by the collar_ ) You all better watch your FUCKIN MOUTHS!! XIUMIN IS A BLOOD BROTHER TO ME AND THAT MAKES HIS CHILDREN MY CHILDREN! I will have you all know that this ….t-this fucking lies you all are trying to paint against me, I will not allow myself to just sit here and take it all quietly. DO YOU FUCKIN UNDERSTAND!!’’ Suho yells before begrudgingly letting go of Mr Choi’s collar.

 

 

 

The Choi men rushing over immediately to protect the head of their family but he just waves a hand to tell them he was perfectly fine and not to worry. But they still remained on stand-by and more alert than ever seeing how thick the tension is in the room.

 

 

 

**> <**

 

Of course the lies Suho told the rest of the gang families did not sit well with them at all.

 

 

 

The head of the two families and the foreigners all were shocked with this news that the child had bit his own tongue off in the middle of experiencing an extreme headache when Suho questioned little Hoseokie about the incident and the boy suddenly became suicidal.

 

 

 

The family heads especially weren’t too happy that Suho choose to question the boy all alone just when he had awaken up plus why did HE as in Suho needed to question the boy in the first place when he himself told them he’d witnessed all the event that day in person? Also why move the child to the basement? Soo many questions and answers that don't add up at all. 

 

 

 

Suho’s odd behavior only further made them not trust him even more; rather making them doubt his character.

 

 

 

Nonetheless for now, the head of the families only wanted to find the missing small piece of tongue as soon as possible so they could stitch it back. But Suho told them they somehow lost it when trying to keep the boy from killing himself, from trying to commit suicide.

 

**> <**

 

 

 

‘’ You know what, if you guys don’t like that **I** **should be the next leader** then go ahead and pick someone else you are welcome to it. But YOU ALL MUST KNOW THIS… I won’t take the leader position only to be disrespected like this. GET THAT THROUGH YOUR FUCKIN BRAINS!’’ he shouted out before banging his gun on the giant centre glass table, leaving it abandoned there, before taking off slamming the door harshly behind him.

 

 

 

**(!!BANG!!) The door shuts aggressively loud.**

 

 

 

**‘’….’’**

 

 

 

‘’OH well, _(he chuckles)_ that went well… I think’’ said one of the sub head leaders in the hierarchy who also participates in the meetings.

 

 

 

Actually all leadership roles participated in these family meetings and their opinions also matter.

 

 

 

The room became noisy right after a short minute of silence while everyone tried to take in what just happened talking over each other.

 

 

 

 

**> >> <<<**

 

 

 

 

On the other side of the room Suho goes back to his own office and starts to sweat profusely.

 

 

 

Worried that the leaders are really going to choose someone else for Xiumin’s role over him, he started berating himself for not staying cool headed, for giving them more reason to doubt his story.

 

 

 

‘’Shit…FUCK! What am I going to do now’’ biting his fingers then taking out some pills from his desk and drinking them down his throat with a glass of wine instead of water.

 

 

 

He then presses one on his office phone speed dialing the only person who could save him.

 

 

 

He dials Sehun’s number.

 

 

 

‘’Hello?’’ came a sound of a groggy voice on the office phone.

 

 

 

‘’H-hey’’

 

 

 

‘’What did you do now?’’ said Sehun able to tell through the phone that something had happened and not feeling amused either.

 

 

 

**And as always Sehun came to his rescue obviously that included more dead bodies, threats and manipulations to get the result that they both wanted.**

 

 

 

**Suho becoming the new head of the three families replacing Xiumin's now empty position.**

 

 

 

 

**> >><<<**

 

 

 

** (The results of what happened after everything) **

 

 

 

The **Jungs** no longer existed as one of the dominating family because Suho had taken its place so now the most dominating family was known to be the **Kims**.

 

 

 

After maybe a year or two Hoseok woke up from a coma having no memories or recollection at all of his past, not even his name or who he was; and he could no longer speak. Even if he tried his speech would forever be impaired because he was missing the tip part of his tongue. 

 

 

 

Little Hoseok was now mute UNABLE TO PRODUCE SOUNDS FROM HIS MOUTH.

 

 

 

There was a point that nobody expected him to come out alive but he did. And that made some people happy whiles some were not soo much but somehow grateful since they needed him alive for a bit more longer to fulfill their wanted of desires.

 

 

 

Suho managed to trick everyone that ever doubted him to finally accept him as their new leader.

 

 

 

He even promised to take care of the former boss’s only surviving son Hoseok as his own and teach him their ways. It was to convince and appease the stubborn ones in the family who still refused to bow to him telling them that once the child was of suitable age then they could decide to have him take the place of his late father however for now, in the meantime while the child was too young to lead, they would allow him to take the leadership role and keep their business flowing.

 

 

 

The others having not much choice but given that they made Suho at least promise to keep the boy alive no matter what as well as sign a contract should he go back on his words they are allowed to take matters into their own hands and interfere if they have to.

 

 

 

Suho knows that if the boy dies he would lose everything he has managed to build for himself in his bed of lies.

 

 

 

And so of cause, just because Hoseok was completely blank or because Suho is obligated to keep him alive and breathing does not mean his life was going to be enjoyable.

 

 

**< o>**

 

 

Behind close door Hoseok was actually a slave directly under Suho’s authority, there for Suho to take out his frustrations and anger and many evils out on from time to time every time he had a _**‘not so good day’**_ or just felt like it.

 

 

 

Hoseok grew up trained to use his own experience from all those tortures to become someone who could also conduct those same tortures on other people as his only job/role in the mafia gang family.

 

 

 

Hence, why Suho made sure Hoseok himself experienced every single one of those tortures at first hand himself. Some of Suho’s tortures were specifically just for Hoseok only so no one else got to experience those particular tortures.

 

 

 

He tells Hoseok to be happy about it whiles he cuts and beats him up in the hidden dark basement now known as his bedroom; Hoseok’s entire world.

 

 

 

If Hoseok goes easy on the victims of course he pays a hefty price in return.

 

 

 

Hoseok’s role in the gang was inflicting pain on others while he himself was under careful watch. However, most of the victims Suho forced Hoseok into torturing happened to be members or friends of the family who were still on Hoseok’s side. Those considering supporting Hoseok. 

 

 

 

This was another form of psychological or mental torture for Hoseok and also a way for Suho to bring hate upon Hoseok through manipulation by making the same people who were on Hoseok’s side get tortured by him making these people dislike Hoseok and now want him dead and no longer deem him important enough to keep safe or protect or support.  

 

 

 

Slowly he harbored anger towards poor Hoseok and now had many who wanted to have him dead; all part of Suho’s and Sehun’s plans for the future since the child was slowly growing up and would soon reach that age where he would again be a threat to them just by being alive.

 

 

 

Hoseok was painfully warned to only do what he was told by only a few respected people and whiles everything he did must also always first go through the head leader Suho for agreement first.

 

 

 

The boy grew to be seriously afraid of the man and submitted to everything wholly when it came down to Suho or he would get punished in ways that were unimaginable.

 

 

 

Suho even had him doped up on some strange narcotics/drugs which he said were to help Hoseok deal with the occasional electrifying headaches Hoseok sometimes experienced causing Hoseok to become hooked up on it thinking he needed it for survival but is actually destroying him.

 

 

 

**< o>**

 

 **> >> **   **< <<**

**> >><O><<<**

 

 

 

**Hoseok grows up with hardly any emotions accept paralyzing deathly fear of Suho, and he was forced to constantly wear a dark mask covering from his nose to his mouth and jaw like the mask worn by doctors when in surgery except his was black and menacing looking or the ones bikers put on with the spikes that are so provokingly deadly.**

 

 

 

Hoseok has deep dark bags around his eyes that made him appear more emo as if he went crazy with an eye-liner from hours and weeks of not being able or allowed to close his eyes and sleep let alone rest from all those continuous gruesome tortures he had to suffer through every single day and night.

 

 

 

His body riddled with wounds, scars and marks that could equal an entire page of the world’s phone-book record.

 

 

 

There were also two bulky men who always accompanied and watched over Hoseok and reported back everything he does to Suho.

 

 

 

Suho wants a report on all that Hoseok does, he wants to know when Hoseok breaths, when he sits or stands: EVERYTHING.

 

 

 

Hoseok is hardly allowed outside to get much sunshine. He is only allowed out on a walk outside within the perimeter of the large compounds of the **KIMS Mansion** inside the main gates like a dog, having the boy in constant leash.

 

 

 

Hoseok doesn’t know how to read or write not being able to attend school.

 

 

 

Suho told those who worry about Hoseok that the boy is being home-schooled when in fact he is not and is under torture and manipulation instead.

 

 

 

Hoseok only knew the basic sign language to help him communicate with others being his watchful men and sometimes the monster that rules and controls him, known as Suho.

 

 

 

 

**> >> <o> <<<**

 

 

 

 

Things definitely don’t look too good for poor Hoseokie whose life has been nothing but hell.

 

 

 

It would have been far better for him if only he had died along with his mother that day but he doesn’t even recalls having had parents let alone a family any more.

 

 

 

**Yet, somehow there is only one single thing good in Hoseok's life that gives him a little bit of happiness.**

 

 

 

**And that happiness surprisingly is in the form of a young boy who lives in the main mansion of the KIMS building.**

 

 

 

**His happiness coming from the rare singular moment when he gets to see the only other young child leaving in the bigger mansion next to his underground dungeon with the most beautiful boxy grin which sends his heart into high-drive.**

 

 

 

You see, Suho had a son who is just 2 years younger than Hoseok. Although Hoseok wouldn’t know about that since he doesn’t even recalls his own age.

 

 

 

**This boy known as Taehyung is none other than Hoseok’s enemy’s son.**

 

 

 

 **The Monster king Suho’s only legitimate son KIM TAEHYUNG.**  

 

 

 

**Hoseok’s only joy is from the few rare glimpses of this KIM TAEHYUNG AND HIS SWEET BOXY GRIN even though the other doesn’t even glance in Hoseok’s direction EVER!!**

 

 

 

**HOSEOK YEARNS FOR KIM TAEHYUNG although the boy doesn’t acknowledge Hoseok’s presence.**

 

 

 

**BUT WILL ALL THAT CHANGE SOON?**

 

 

 

*******

 

 

_To be continuing...._

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have come to the end of the first part and the next chapter the story will pick up and finally our main couple will interact. Next chapter I will be introducing Kim Taehyun so look forward to it and please can someone kindly leave me some comment and kudos so that I know if anyone is actually liking this so far or not but it will be very helpful to hear your thoughts so far. Thank you and do come again.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘’TAEHYUNG!! Please don’t go’’ begged his mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QUICK INFO- Current Time – Taehyung age 18 –Hoseok age 20 – Hyeri age 24 – Yoongi age 27 – Namjoon age 26 – Seokjin age 29 – Jimin age 27 – Jeongguk age 18(?) – KEEP THAT IN MIND

 

** Chapter 14 **

** Treat me like Somebody **

** Enters Kim Taehyung **

 

 

** QUICK INFO- Current Time – Taehyung age 18 –Hoseok age 20 – Hyeri age 24 – Yoongi age 27 – Namjoon age 26 – Seokjin age 29 – Jimin age 27 – Jeongguk age 18(?) – KEEP THAT IN MIND **

 

****

 

 

 

 

 

‘’TAEHYUNG!! Please don’t go’’ begged his mother

 

 

 

 

‘’NO! I AM GOING, AND NOTHING YOU SAY IS GOING TO STOP ME’’ shouted Taehyung

 

 

 

 

‘’Please son…just…Just try and listen to your father ok pls’’ begged his mother

 

 

 

 

‘’Why? Why should I ever listen to that man?’’

 

 

 

 

‘’Because he is your father so stop calling him ‘that man’ and respect him’’

 

 

 

 

‘’I will start respecting him once he starts acting like a father to me. The man hardly pays any attention to us. He prefers spending time with his gang ‘family’ than spending quality time with his real and true family and you expect me to sit here in this huge mansion all day waiting for a father who barely looks my way? Fuck no!’’

 

 

 

 

‘’WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE I AM STILL YOUR MOTHER SHOW ME A LITTLE BIT OF RESPECT YOUNG MAN!!’’ now his mother was the one yelling having had enough of her only son’s childishness.

 

 

 

 

Tae chuckled with spite ‘’ Well, Well, Well what a happy family this is. You know what…’’ Tae who was standing in-between the door a minute ago on the process of stepping out of the house before his mother came behind him nagging him, suddenly turned around and walks back to face his mother with both hands in a fist.

 

 

 

 

He grits his teeth while he speaks emphasizing harder on each word, ‘’Wan’na know something … huh mother… I am beginning to lose respect for you too. Yep that’s right. Letting the man you claim to love continue to control you and have you stay locked up in this huge mansion all by yourself every single day…. _A FORGOTTEN QUEEN!_ …and yet you’re still adamant on always taking his side. Hm I bet while you stayed here like the obedient wife you are he is probably out there making other new families and making more bastard children he can deem qualified of to take his role when he chokes one day. Ha-ha he is out there surrounded by his more important bitches having the best time of his life while you and me are told to stay in this prison house dead bored and alone with no fun to our name. I guess it doesn’t matter to you right? Well, at least you get to keep the title of the so called _‘First Wife’_ or ‘THE LEGITIMATE WIFE’ OR ‘THE MADAM’ that way you might get your hands on more of his mone-…’’ Taehyung’s speech abruptly cut short in mid-sentence.

 

 

 

 

Swiftly Taehyung felt a hard slap right across his cheeks that made him lose his balance on his feet falling on to the floor harshly. A very loud sounding slap that echoed throughout the entire walls of the hall room.

 

 

 

 

It took a second for the slap to sink in as it was the first time his mother had ever raised her hand on him. This only implies that he had crossed the line this time.

 

 

 

 

He slowly turned to look back at his mother who seemed shocked at her own reaction. The slap was so strong that she probably hurt her hand in the process as its pipping red and uncontrollably shakes violently. Her entire body was shaking uncontrollably.

 

 

 

 

She uses her good hand to hold on to her chest since the other hand that hurt her son not only hurts when she tries to move it but also felt numb and fell loosely as if it is no longer attached to her own body anymore. She felt disgusted with her own act. She loves her son dearly and would never dare to raise a finger on him EVER! She felt a tremendous ache in her chest that immediately renders her to her knees in tears exploding in sobs.

 

 

 

 

When she eventually lift up her head and her gaze sets upon her son staring back at her in shock with pained eyes, he hasn’t made a move since falling to the floor.  Taehyun’s mother notice how half her son’s face now has her hand printed red and swollen on the side, she felt like the worst mother in the world.

 

 

 

 

‘’Oh my God Tae-yah I am sorry, I-I didn’t mean to… I …. I am very sorry … I shouldn’t have done it … I am sorry baby please… please I-I ask that you forgive me p-please I –I didn’t mean it …. I-I…’’ she stumbles with her words and frantically crawl on her knees towards her son with arms stretched desperately reaching out for him.

 

 

 

 

She just wanted to have him in her arms, to caress the pain away and make it all go away like it has never happened in the first place. She wants to go back to before. Before the slap. 

 

 

 

 

She felt so bad for not being able to control herself and regretted her actions immediately. However with teary eyes of heartbreak and a shock Taehyung pulls further back from her approach towards him as if he lost trust in her, as if she was a monster coming to hurt him again. As if he no longer recognizes her as his mother any more.

 

 

 

 

But Taehyung didn’t intentionally mean to react like that but he couldn’t help it either, plus, his emotions are also all over the place.

 

 

 

 

When he first turns to see his mother standing a few feet on top of him after the slap, the look of shock, tiredness, loneliness and pain evident in her eyes that reflected back to him made him immediately regret everything he had said due to his fuming anger.

 

 

 

 

Taehyung truly and utterly loves his mother more than anything in the world and the last thing he wants is to see her cry because of him. Now he really hates and detests himself, but he was just pushed to the edge this time and he is only trying to get her to realize what his father’s constant absence is doing to the two of them; to their once happy family.

 

 

 

 

‘’D-don’t touch me…D-don’t come near me ( _please)’’_ he mumbled but loud enough to reach his mother’s ears who suddenly stops in the middle of crawling her way to him and looks down depressed broken and sad cowering into herself.

 

 

 

 

Those words were like a confirmation to her that her son not only hates her but now she had gone and made him fear even her touch.

 

 

 

 

Everything is her fault; Taehyung really doesn’t deserve a mother like her who raises her hand on her child out of anger. No matter the situation she should have never taken to violence. There are many better nonviolent ways for her to have handled the situation a lot better, heck; she is supposed to be a good role model to him. What lesson has she just taught him? The lesson being … _‘always take to violence to get your point across’_ ….wow…bravo… mother of the year. _Clap-clap-clap (notice the sarcasms)._

 

 

 

 

Heck, bet this is why her husband doesn’t spend time with her anymore.

 

 

 

 

Taehyung has been the one to occupy the empty hole her husband left abandoned in her chest.

 

 

 

 

In fact Taehyung became everything to her and the boy has witnessed how lonely she felt since he was too young to fully understand and yet she has pushed him away completely this time by allowing her depression to shut the boy up by slapping him across the face.

 

 

 

 

She isn’t stupid, she knows that everything coming out of her son’s mouth is possibly the truth but she just can’t accept it. She knows she is in full denial but if she just hears it, it will roll over in her mind and slowly she will have to believe it or go paranoid.

 

 

 

 

She knows it will break her.

 

 

 

 

And so her strong need to be in denial, to still have trust in her failing marriage; a loyalty and trust to her husband who forgets her birthday and doesn’t even call on their anniversary, a person she has hardly seen in their home for almost a year.

 

 

 

 

She managed to use her devotion to her husband to push away everybody she ever cared about or loved completely isolating herself from the world behind their mansion walls. Then it’s probably her fate telling her that she is always meant to be alone. She deserves everything because she is neither a good wife nor a good mother.

 

 

 

 

It became quiet between the mother and son.

 

 

 

 

The two of them clearly hurting by the looks and emotions displayed in each of their eyes; filled with all kinds of regrets from both their actions and words, not knowing where else to go from there. Their face filled with flooding tears.

 

 

 

 

Taehyung couldn’t bare the silence anymore and so he stood up to leave.

 

 

 

 

On his way out, he stops at the same spot in between the exit doors of their Hall room and spoke without looking back.

 

 

 

 

‘’I only do this mother because I see how much you also miss him and it pains me. I only ever wanted to see you smiling the same as when I was 4 years old and the three of us went on family trips. I am ok on my own because at least I have friends at school that filled up that missing hole Father left behind in my chest but not you. E-ever since he became the head of the 3 mafia family he barely has time for us his only son and his beautiful loyal wife and a wonderful mother that I could never trade for anything or anyone else. But-but because of his new and important position in the mafia you are forced to mostly stay indoors and not go out…the same goes for me, but I have school so I at least get some break time from being locked in doors all day yet …yet you… You not only couldn’t work but all your friends are too scared to talk or hang out with you. I don’t know why but members working with my Father … even wives of those members don’t treat you well and always put on a friendly mask when you are around but the minute your back is turned their true colours show. If you couldn’t see it …well, I could. I even hear some of the whispers going around about not just you but also about father being some kind of betrayer or the devil incarnate so they dislike spending time with our family. I get angry when I hear them say these foul things about my family. ….’’ He stops to wipe away some tears before continuing.

 

 

 

 

‘’They say it with detest like their being forced to hang out with you unwillingly just to please us when I know that the truth is you only innocently just want to be accepted and treated like a friend or a family and trying to find a way to help father and get close to him again. I mean, it used to be just the three of us but Father has changed, everything I know has changed and so have you and you know it but you choose to not say or do anything about it ….but it hurts me even more to see you become like this. ( _Sniff-sniff)_ …Do you know that you ask me every single day of every waking hour about whatever I am up to or have been up to?’’ he stops to cool down because he could tell that he was raising his voice again.

 

 

 

 

‘’ _Sigh!_ You are not living your own life but mine. How devastating do you think it makes me feel? Hell, You inform father of everything you do and he now controls us like a Muppet … I don’t know if that is exactly what you want and that’s why you tell him those things. Whether if it’s your begging call for him to take notice of our existence and the need for his presence in our life or you just don’t have much to talk about between the two of you anymore… whatever the reason who knows?  It is definitely clear that he wants us to play the perfect family only during times he needed to impress outsiders but I can no longer go on like this. I-I am sorry for what I said to you and I-I probably deserved that slap.’’

 

 

 

 

‘’ Hm, that slap, has finally opened up my eyes to the reality of things and from today, I promise I won’t bring this up again. I will turn a blind eye to the damages Father is inflicting on you since you insist on allowing it to happen but don’t pull me into it because I at least want to have a true happiness in my life not this fake one. I am going to do and act however I like from now on so please … please …I beg you to refrain from stopping me and getting in my way. Just ( _Ugh, he bit his lips)_ …..  …..   L-let me make my own mistakes if that’s what you are worried about. I believe mistakes are part of living, something we must grow to accept. I learned that from you, my parents. Once again, I am deeply sorry for making you cry …. _(I love you)_ _mum_ ’’

 

 

 

 

He stops after his long speech and he could hear the whimpering sound of his mother sobbing behind him and he lowered his head a bit in shame for being the reason for those tears. Yet, he also felt that it is about time they address the elephant in the mansion and finally let go at least a little of the pent up frustrations and irritations.

 

 

 

 

Taehyung then takes a deep breath and finally steps out shutting the door behind him entirely.

 

 

 

 

Without letting go of the strong grip he has on the door knob he completely slide down to the floor collapsing from his trembling feet and sobbed into his knees.

 

 

 

 

They have had fights like this before many times on many occasions but this is the first time he has been this honest with his mother and both of them had cried this much.

 

 

 

 

In the first place their fight was that Taehyung had to take his bodyguard with him at all times when he went out and must inform his father of his outings of which the boy thoroughly refused.

 

 

 

 

If his dad doesn’t want to ever return home why should he care about Taehyung going out?

 

 

 

 

After enough tears were shed, Taehyung got back up to go clean himself up once again before stepping out of the mansion in one of the many luxury cars parked in their garage to go to the clubs with some of his friends.

 

 

 

 

 

____

 

 

 

 

 

 

In the long garage, Taehyung pressed the button on the keys to unlock the red sports car. He was in one of those moods again: to be reckless for the hell of it.

While making his way into the car he starts to experience that familiar irritating tingling feeling of being watched again. He knows it immediately who is the culprit.

Now he just has to look around the big garage surface to find the perpetrators location.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 *******  

 

 

 

 

_To be continuing…_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kindly comment and dont forget to leave kudos. Thank you for reading

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment and leave kudos. Please excuse my grammar or spellings English is not my first language.


End file.
